Mitos que no son mitos
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Después de la visita de las Nornas, Raph, Donnie y Mikey aprecian más a Leo, todo parece ir bien hasta que cierto día reciben una visita no muy agradable, ahora nuestros héroes deberán ayudar a las Nornas como una vez ellas lo hicieron, una nueva aventura, un nuevo enemigo?...Aquí les traigo la secuela de "Valora lo que tienes,o el tiempo te enseñará a apreciar lo que tuviste"
1. Sorpresas

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada e inspirada en "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens, el cual es uno de mis favoritos debo decir.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Hola mis amigos, nos volvemos a ver, hace un tiempo que me encontraba algo aburrida con todos estas tareas, observar mortales es interesante pero con el tiempo aburre, así que… un día estaba en mi biblioteca cuando un libro me golpeó la cabeza, y adivinen qué…

Era otra anécdota.

Al principio creí que se trataría de algo muy poco llamativo, como cuando el Kraang pisó una cáscara de plátano y se resbaló, pero al leerlo, resultó ser uno de los eventos más importantes que ha sucedido en la historia de mi mundo.

Y ya que no tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, voy a compartirla con ustedes.

Veamos el primer capítulo se llama…

 **SORPRESAS**

Como saben, el mundo de nuestras tortugas fue perturbado por la llegada de las Nornas quienes enseñaron a los menores, el valor del más antiguo sus hermanos, Leonardo.

Ellas les mostraron recuerdos y eventos próximos que sucederían si no cambiaban su forma de ser, todo esto a petición de Hela-sama, también conocida como "La Muerte".

Desde entonces Rapha, Donnie y Mikey, se han portado mejor con el mayor.

Claro que no todo es perfecto, y aún existían discusiones entre estos hermanos pero ya no eran como antes, si alguno se subía de tono alguien intervenía y alivianaba la tensión.

Ese fue su acuerdo tácito.

Aquel mes, las peleas casi no habían hecho acto de presencia, habían obtenido la victoria en diversos combates con sus enemigos.

Todo parecía perfecto.

Hasta ese día…

-¡Ven acá, enano! –el de naranja corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cocina, no por nada era el más rápido de los cuatro

-¡Pero Raphita…! ¡Solo te hice un pequeño cambio de look!

El de rojo se lanzó encima de él, y logró atraparlo

-¡Auxilio! ¡Hay un toro suelto! –chillaba Mikey forcejeando debajo de Raphael en un intento de escapar

-¡Hoy no te salvas!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Leo salió de la cocina casi al mismo tiempo que Donnie de su laboratorio

No estaban preparados para lo que vieron….

Raphael estaba sobre Mikey, hasta ahí nada fuera de lo normal…

Pero el de rojo traía puesta una peluca azul con cuernos, pestañas postizas, estaba pintado de rojo las mejillas y los labios, y para terminar su plastrón estaba pintado de color rosa

Leo intentó aguantar la risa pero Donnie no hizo mucho esfuerzo que digamos

-JAJAJAJAJA

-¡Ah, cállense! –el de rojo regresó la vista a su presa

Ya no estaba.

Mikey se había ocultado detrás de un Leo que se partía de risa.

-¡Sal de ahí, enano!

-¡Leito, sálvame!

-Mikey discúlpate con Rapha –le dijo una vez se calmó

-Pero ¿por qué? –puso ojitos de cachorro

-Porque a ti no te gustaría que te hagan lo mismo ¿o sí? –le dio una sonrisa suave- y no me hagas esos ojos que hoy no te van a funcionar

-Hai –Mikey salió de su escondite y se puso frente al payaso… perdón, Raphael- Perdón Raphita

-Más te vale ayudarme a quitarme todo esto –se dio la vuelta para ir al baño

-JAJAJAJA

-¡Y ahora qué!

-N-nada Rapha –Donnie intentaba aguantarse la risa

En el caparazón de Raphael estaba escrito con letras rosas "I love Peppa Pig" en un corazón muy grande

-Vamos Rapha, yo y Mikey te ayudaremos a quitarte eso –rió Leo mientras llegaba con el de carmín, acompañado del menor

Y hubieran llegado al lavabo…

Pero una ráfaga los mandó a volar hacia atrás junto al de morado

En la mitad de la sala se abrió un agujero negro…. Uno muy parecido a los que los tres menores ya habían visto antes

-Kyaaaa –gritaron tres figuras que salieron disparadas como bala hacia ellos, sin darles tiempo a moverse, por lo que recibieron el impacto

Una cuarta silueta salió de ahí, siendo atrapada por el maestro Splinter, que salió al oír el alboroto

El portal echaba rayos en todas direcciones, uno de ellos rozó la mejilla de la persona en brazos de la rata, la que logró alejarse antes de que les diera de lleno a los dos

El agujero se cerró después de eso.

Las tortugas y los intrusos se levantaron

-¡Ustedes!-gritaron los menores con espanto

-¡Leo! –gritaron las tres corriendo a abrazarlo- Leo…-las tres lloraban mientras se aferraban a el

-¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó agachándose y correspondiéndoles el cariño

-¿Las conoces?

-Sí

-Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí las Nornas? No hemos hecho nada… creo–Mikey estaba asustado, pensaba que ellas habían venido a llevarse a su hermano

-Es que mamá…-las tres abrieron los ojos de golpe- ¡MAMÁ! –ellas buscaban el cuerpo de su progenitora desesperadamente, y la vieron en el suelo.

Corrieron hacia ella junto a las tortugas

-Hela-sama… -Leo estaba sorprendido

Y no era para menos…

Las niñas habían llegado completamente sucias, sus vestidos rotos, con algunos rasguños y raspones en sus cuerpos.

Pero eso era nada comparado con Hela-sama…

En su rostro y brazos había hematomas, quemaduras, rasguños y cortes profundos, su ropa igualmente rota, su largo cabello sucio por el lodo y sangre seca, su piel se había vuelto pálida como la de un fantasma, pero había algo más grave…

La herida en su estómago

-¡Mami, despierta! -rogaba Urd llorando junto a sus hermanas- Por favor…

-Hijas…¿están bien? –las tres asintieron aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Que bien

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos

-¿Mami?... ¡MAMÁ!-gritaron las tres sacudiéndola sin recibir respuesta

-Niñas tranquilas, solo está inconsciente –les dijo Splinter pero ellas no lo oían-Donatello ¿puedes tratarla?

El de morado solo asintió mudo antes de correr al laboratorio seguido de su padre que llevaba el cuerpo de la mujer

-Tranquilas, ella va a estar bien –les susurraba Leo mientras las abrazaba, no tardaron mucho en caer dormidas por el cansancio –Ayúdenme a llevarlas al laboratorio –pidió a sus hermanos

Rapha cargó a Verdandi, Mikey a Urd y Leo a Skuld

-Límpienles las heridas a ellas –ordenó Donnie ni bien los vio entrar

Las pequeñas no estaban muy graves, les tomó unos minutos desinfectar los rasguños que tenían…

Lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo de su madre…

Ella perdía más sangre a cada segundo…

-Llévenlas al cuarto de Leonardo, necesitan descansar –Splinter estaba muy preocupado, debió ocurrir algo muy malo para encontrar a su amiga en tales condiciones

-También llamen a April, voy a necesitarla

-Ya estoy aquí

April había llegado junto a Casey de visita, pero al ver el desorden y sangre en la sala, decidieron buscar a sus amigos, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a cuatro desconocidas, una de ellas gravemente herida

-Bien, April y sensei ayúdenme a revisar las heridas que tenga, el resto salga

Así lo hicieron…

Pasaron horas, y nadie salía del laboratorio, Urd fue la primera en despertar, vio a sus hermanas aún dormidas y salió del cuarto sigilosamente

-¿Pero qué pasa?,Donnie no ha salido para nada –Rapha caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala

-Comprende Rapha, está haciendo lo que puede

-Lo sé, apropósito cuando salgan nos explicas cómo las conoces –señaló sin dejar de caminar

-Hai –de repente Leo sintió un peso en su pierna

Urd se había abrazado a él

-Que bien, ya despertaste, ¿te duele algo? –ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Cómo está mi mamá?

Rapha, Casey y Leo se miraron

-No lo sabemos, aún no han salido de la enfermería

-¿Cuánto pasó desde que llegamos? –preguntó Skuld desde arriba junto a Verdandi

-Horas –respondió cortante Raphael

La puerta del laboratorio por fin se abrió ,Donnie se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, seguido de él, salieron April y Splinter

-¿Cómo está? –corearon las tres

-Ya está estable, se pondrá bien pronto

-¿Podemos verla?

-Ahora no, necesita descansar

Las tres bajaron la mirada tristes

-Niñas ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-No sabemos maestro Splinter, nosotras estábamos con los telares cuando de pronto la pared voló en pedazos –Skuld fue la primera en hablar

-Todo pasó tan rápido –Verdandi estaba absorta en sus recuerdos

-Ese hombre malo, le hizo eso a mamá-informó Urd llorosa

-A ver niñas cuéntennos que fue lo que pasó…

Las tres asintieron con determinación

-Verán todo comenzó ayer por la noche….

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo la secuela de oportunidad, seguro algunos ya se están preguntando ¿No se supone que son inmortales? Bueno eso lo respondo en el otro cap con más calmita por que justo estoy publicando antes de irme al colegio, ya he comenzado con el periodo escolar, por lo tanto los capítulos se publicaran en intervalos de una semana, creo, ahora cuéntenme, ¿qué les ha parecido este inicio?**

 **Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones**

 **Desde el mundo Espiritual les informa, Miko Eiko**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: "El Ataque"_**


	2. El Ataque

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Hola mis amigos gusto de verlos, la verdad me siento sola, ustedes son mi única inspiración para seguir contando estas historias.

La verdad este libro es algo viejo, hace tiempo que no limpio la biblioteca, pero bueno, tengo otros deberes importantes.

Ahora no atrasemos más la narración y continuemos.

Este pedacito se titula…

 **EL ATAQUE**

-Nosotras habíamos terminado de cenar y mamá nos había dicho que le demos una última mirada a los telares antes de irnos a dormir…

 ** _Escena retrospectiva_**

-Pero mamá… queremos seguir jugando "Captura la bandera"

-Nada de eso, no deben desvelarse, mañana pueden jugar, pero primero deben revisar su trabajo –Hela se quitaba el delantal que traía puesto

-Sí mamá… -las tres salieron como almas en pena

-Hay por Kami, ¿qué haré con estas niñas? –suspiró antes de sonreír

Por otro lado, las pequeñas Nornas se encontraban guardando algunos telares en sus respectivos estantes.

Uno decía "Héroes", otro "Soldados", "Ancianos", "Reencarnaciones", y así sucesivamente…

-No te parece que últimamente hay más telares terminados –dijo Verdandi enrollando uno muy largo

-Sí pero, mamá dice que últimamente hay más mortales muriendo a cada segundo, se ha duplicado el número desde el "Renacimiento" –Skuld hacía volar algunos con su bastón hasta los estantes más altos

-No entiendo por qué los seguimos cuidando, si son una causa perdida, siempre buscando el éxito pasando por encima de los demás, personas que no valoran su vida y se suicidan,…. últimamente los humanos ni bien tienen alguna dificultad en sus vidas buscan el camino más fácil para escapar,… le dan mucho trabajo a mamá –Urd se aseguraba que las agujas no se enredaran con los hilos de la vida

-Ya sabes que mamá dice que aún tiene esperanza en ellos,… esperanza de que puedan cambiar, dice que eso lo ve en los ojos de los niños –Skuld se había detenido en su labor- Bueno si mamá lo dice… por algo ha de ser, he oído de algunos ancianos del paraíso que ella es muy sabia y muy raras han sido las veces que se ha equivocado en algo

-En eso, tienes razón-sonrieron sus hermanas

Fue en ese momento en que el muro se hizo pedazos y vieron como su madre chocaba con la pared opuesta…

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN! –aquel grito les heló la sangre- ¡COJAN SUS BARITAS Y VÁYANSE! ¡AHORA!

Ellas cogieron sus armas y de repente oyeron pasos, las tres se escondieron detrás de un pilar...

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, nada más ni menos que a la diosa de la muerte ¡la gran Hela-sama! -Un hombre alto y musculoso entró por el agujero, traía una máscara blanca en forma de calavera- Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar algo que te debilitara, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que la sangre de tu hermano podría ser lo único que te dañase

Hela lo miraba con ira, se paró y sacó su espada, apuntándola hacia él

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A IRRUMPIR EN MI REINO DE ESA MANERA!... ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO? ¡CONTESTA!

-Nada todavía linda, además creo que sabes por qué he venido,… él me envió

La lucha comenzó, los filos de las armas chocaban, en un principio Hela iba ganando, no tenía a nadie que igualara su habilidad con la espada, sin embargo sus fuerzas se debilitaban y ella sabía el por qué. Su enemigo aprovechó esa debilidad golpeándola con tal fuerza que chocó contra la pared dejando una marca pronunciada

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! –Las Nornas se pusieron frente a ella en un intento de protegerla

Skuld formó un muro de hielo, separándolos del hombre,… pero no duraría mucho tiempo

-Niñas deben irse.. –dijo ella levantándose mientras se sujetaba el brazo

-No sin ti –estaban determinadas a no dejarla sola

Oyeron el hielo crujir

-Debemos irnos de aquí, no puedo luchar bien en este estado –Hela enterró su espada en el suelo y luego la sacó, el agujero se comenzó a ensanchar para abrirles paso.

Fragmentos de la protección comenzaron a caer al suelo sin control.

-Niñas vayan ustedes primero, yo debo asegurarme de que no nos siga –dijo mirando las grietas en la pared

-Pero… ¿A dónde vamos? –la preocupación y miedo se notaba en sus voces al hablar

-No lo sé, no obstante no podemos quedarnos aquí, entren….

EL hielo no resistió más...

-¡ENTREN! –Las Nornas se arrojaron rápidamente seguidas de su madre, a pesar de que ella uso una gran cantidad de energia, no logró cerrar el portal a tiempo y ese hombre ingresó sin que ellas notaran su presencia

-¡No te dejaré escapar!

En un acto de cobardía, aquel ser atacó por la espalda a la muerte y enterró su espada en su cuerpo, atravesándola completamente.

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡Ja, tú sabes lo que él quiere, y lo obtendrá! –se burló

-No si puedo evitarlo –Hela lanzó un rayo de su espada, dando al hombre de lleno y haciéndolo volar lejos, pero el túnel se volvió inestable y comenzó a echar ráfagas.

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Hela abrazó a sus hijas y abrió el portal en el lugar más cercano que conocía, una ráfaga le golpeó la espalda, mandándola con fuerza a la salida, junto a sus hijas

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

-Espera un momento… -Todos miraron a Donnie con atención – Según la mitología, ¿no se supone que ustedes son inmortales? ¿Incapaces de morir? –Raph, Mikey, Casey y April asintieron en acuerdo con él

-Como ya he dicho antes,... los mortales se toman la palabra "Presente" demasiado literal, y cometen el mismo error con la palabra "Inmortal" –se quejó Verdandi chasqueando la lengua

-Cuando se refieren a nosotros por "Inmortales" solo es porque podemos vivir billones de años sin capacidad de fallecer por vejez –todos presentaban atención a las palabras de Skuld- En cambio, sí podemos morir por asesinato, suicidio, heridas graves, veneno, entre otras. En resumen, nuestras posibilidades para desaparecer son casi las mismas que para ustedes… al menos en el plano físico –concluyó

-Ahhh… -exclamaron las tres tortugas y los dos humanos con sorpresa y comprensión

-Leo… -desde que comenzaron a contar sus recuerdos, Urd se había acomodado en las rodillas de quien consideraba su hermano mayor- Tengo hambre… -dijo sobándose la pancita haciendo que, en un acto reflejo, las barriguitas de sus hermanas sonaran

-Jejeje vengan les prepararé arroz frito –Leo camino hacia la cocina, cargando a Urd en sus brazos, mientras Verdandi y Skuld estaban abrazadas a cada una de sus piernas- _"Al menos el hambre las hace distraerse un poco..."_

-Pero bro… ¡hay pizza! –Mikey se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando recibió las miradas asesinas de las visitantes

-No Mikey, a ellas no les gusta la comida chatarra… -colocó a cada una en una silla, para después comenzar a sacar los ingredientes

-Además la comida de nuestro hermano sabe muy, muy rico casi como la de mamá… -Verdandi tarareaba feliz esperando su alimento

Claro que a nuestras queridas tortugas menores no les cayó nada bien que dijera "Nuestro hermano"….

-Oye bro, ya va a ser la hora del almuerzo así que porque no te ayudamos a cocinar para todos –sugirió Donnie

-Por mi está bien –le respondió con una sonrisa picando algunas verduras

-Nosotras también ayudamos –corearon las tres, Leo las miraba con algo de sorpresa y sus hermanos las fulminaban con los ojos

-Pero… -Leo iba a protestar, no obstante las tres anticiparon sus movimientos y utilizaron su mejor arma… los ojitos de cachorro a medio morir –Está bien… -suspiró ante la molesta mirada de Mikey, quien veía como su técnica era utilizada por sus ahora… ¿rivales? –Chicas ustedes pongan la mesa, chicos piquen el tomate y saquen el jugo

-Hai –gritaron los seis, se miraron retadoramente antes de ir cada uno a su quehacer…

Mientras tanto una rata sonriente y dos humanos adolescentes incrédulos, observaron la escena.

-Estaré con Hela-sama si me necesitan –anunció el maestro Splinter reprimiendo una risa al dirigirse al laboratorio

-Oye April…. –susurró Casey acercándose sin apartar los ojos de la cocina- Es mi imaginación o acabamos de tener una escena de celos aquí

-No, no es tu imaginación –con ello ambos se acercaron a preguntar en que podían ayudar

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Mis amigos gusto en leerlos, ¿cómo han estado?, bueno ahora les explicaré por qué Hela es la madre de las Nornas, esto es en respuesta a Rose Black Dragon que me preguntó esto en el último capítulo de la pre cuela. Así que esto es una respuesta para todos.**

 **Verán las Nornas son conocidas como señoras del destino, Urd (pasado) Verdandi (presente) y Skuld (futuro), ellas son hijas del gigante Norvi con otra gigante y ya que en la mayoría de páginas que he visitado a esta persona no se le da un nombre decidí poner a otra deidad. Para mi "La Muerte" es un personaje interesante en cada civilización así que decidí buscar quien la representaba en la mitología nórdica, topándome con Hela, de acuerdo a su historia ella es un gigante, por lo tanto tome la decisión de ponerla como la madre de estas niñas**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, sé que es cortito pero la verdad no planeaba hacer el recuerdo demasiado largo Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del primer capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (primer review, gracias por el apoyo y que continúes leyendo, es verdad hay demasiadas interrogantes, pero todo se responde a su tiempo)**

 **-Aria TMNT (segundo review, tienes razón incluiré a personajes míticos pero también estarán algunos originales)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (tercer review, en este cap queda explicado una de las razones porque quedaron así de lastimadas, espero te haya gustado)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (cuarto review, espero haber respondido a tu pregunta de la pre cuela, tienes razón raphie tiene el sueño muy pesado, pobre, está condenado a ser víctima de Mikey, jajaja a quien engaño me encanta sus travesuras, como siempre te digo, planteas excelentes interrogantes, esperemos a ver qué pasa)**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: "Una historia muy diferente"  
_**


	3. Una historia muy diferente parte 1

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **La referencia que voy a tomar sobre cómo se creó el universo es de Stephen King del libro "IT" el cual me encanta.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Hola mis amigos y amigas mortales, tiempo sin saber de ustedes, he tenido tanto trabajo que no he podido disfrutar de este libro, si de mí dependiera pasaría todo el tiempo en esta biblioteca, hay tantas anécdotas interesantes, pero si lo hago el universo estallaría en caos absoluto y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Bueno hoy les voy a continuar narrando esta anécdota tan importante para el universo, incluso creo que en mi mundo tiene día festivo ¿o eso era para otro evento?... bueno la verdad no me acuerdo soy mala para las fechas cívicas.

Veamos,… ¿qué sigue?.. ¡Ah sí!...

 **UNA HISTORIA MUY DIFERENTE (PARTE 1)**

Splinter había dejado la escena con una sonrisa, pues no todos los días veía sus hijos menores competir por la atención del mayor.

-Veo con gusto que te ha hecho tanta gracia como a mí, este inusual espectáculo… -dijo una voz sobresaltándolo

La Muerte lo veía con una ligera sonrisa, su vestido había sido partido por la mitad dejando ver su abdomen cubierto por vendas.

-¡Hela-sama! –Splinter veía con el ceño fruncido como su amiga se encontraba sentaba, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama de hospital- No debería hacer esfuerzos en su condición…

-Calma Splinter, calma ante todo….-Hela le sonrió quitándole importancia a lo dicho por la rata- No te preocupes la herida se ha cerrado mientras no haga movimientos bruscos no se abrirá…. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? –cuestionó con una sonrisa inocente

-¿El qué?... –Yoshi ya suponía lo que vendría a continuación

-¡ME DUELE COMO EL DIABLO! –gritó enojada haciendo que Splinter se tapara las orejas pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la oyeran afuera del laboratorio- Bueno dicho eso ¿cómo has estado viejo amigo? –le preguntó como si nada

-He estado bien en este tiempo Hela-sama –Splinter tenía un ligero tic en el ojo, pues desde que la conoció sabía que ella tendía a ser bipolar poco tiempo después de algún evento fuerte, era mejor tratarla bien, si no quería volver a ver una explosión de ira apocalíptica

-Me disculpo de antemano por mi comportamiento actual, me imagino que mis hijas ya te han de haber puesto al tanto de lo sucedido –la rata asintió- ¡Oh cierto!... también me disculpo por mi descortesía al irrumpir en vuestro hogar de una manera tan abrupta pero la situación ameritaba medidas extremas

-No se preocupe, comprendo perfectamente

-Bueno mi amigo supongo qué les debo algunas explicaciones…

-Hela-sama no es necesario que haga algo que no desea hacer ahora, puede esperar…

-No Splinter, esto no puede posponerse, deseo contarles esto en parte porque son personas de mi confianza pero también debo de informarte que este dilema también le concierne a tú familia por lo que debo ponerles al tanto lo antes posible –Hela tenía una mirada fría y calculadora cuando dijo aquello

-Entiendo…

-Splinter, por favor ayúdame a llegar a la sala –Hela se apoyó en la rata, la cual no hizo mucho esfuerzo en transportarla atrayendo las miradas de los presentes mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá

-¡MAMÁ! –gritaron las Nornas que emocionadas se lanzaron a los brazos de su progenitora que las recibió con gusto y con algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Tengan cuidado pueden abrirle la herida –Donnie había entrado en su modo doctor

-Lo siento… -corearon las tres separándose

-Hela-sama… -la Muerte miró a Leo quien le extendía una taza de té- Me imagino que me iba pedir el favor de preparar este té

-Gracias Leonardo, siempre has sido muy intuitivo –Ella le recibió con gusto la taza y comenzó a tomarla

-Hermano ¿qué es eso? –preguntaron las niñas con curiosidad

-Es un té de hoja de sakura azul –sus hermanos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza- Hela-sama me dio esas hojas en caso de que algún día me llegase a lastimar o enfermar gravemente, con este remedio el proceso de curación se acelera…

-Es decir, que si me lo tomo está herida terminará de curarse en un día –terminó de explicar la Parca

-¡Woahhh! –exclamaron con asombro los adolescentes y las niñas

-Bueno ahora sí debemos centrarnos en la razón por la que estamos aquí –la mujer les dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo a las tres tortugas menores y a los adolescentes humanos- Un gusto como ya habéis oído mi nombre es Hela, pero ustedes me conocen más como "La Muerte" o "La Parca", lamento que esta presentación sea en estas circunstancias…

Los susodichos la miraban con asombro, el primero en reaccionar fue Raphael que se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, para luego alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es verdad, la Muerte es un esqueleto con túnica negra y guadaña de jardín…

Hela, Leo y Splinter sonrieron algo incómodos pero a la vez divertidos…

El por qué… muy simple

Al tiempo que Raphael termino su diálogo tres martillos se instalaron en su cabeza, uno de madera, otro de hielo y el último de roca

-¡¿Cómo la llamaste?! –preguntaron las tres con aura demoniaca que el de rojo no captó rápido

-Mentirosa –tres martillazos más- ya está bien,… está diciendo la verdad –otros tres martillazos más- ¡Y ESO POR QUÉ! –gritó fúrico agarrándose la cabeza

-Porque es divertido hacer eso –respondieron entre risas

Raphael iba a saltarles encima, pero la pregunta de Mikey lo distrajo…

-Disculpe señora, ¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia cuando se la conoce como un esqueleto andante? –Las Nornas iban a abalanzarse sobre el de naranja pero la risa de su madre las detuvo

-La verdad fue por accidente que se me conoce así –los presentes la miraron interesados –La razón por la que se me representa de esa manera es porque cierto día en la Edad Media, yo tenía mucho trabajo por las guerras, y ese mismo día a ciertas niñas se les ocurrió mezclar cloro, tinta china y cuanta cosa encontraron, en la lavadora, y como es obvio toda la ropa se dañó y lo único que tenía disponible para ponerme era un disfraz de esqueleto, y como no tenía tiempo lo usé e intente taparlo con una túnica negra, y lo de la guadaña fue porque no encontraba mi arma y como ya iba retrasada cogí lo primero que vi en el jardín, así es como se originó eso de que yo era un esqueleto andante –terminó riendo ante el recuerdo

Su risa contagió a los demás, excepto a las Nornas que estaban avergonzadas por recordar esa anécdota

-Hela-sama ya es hora… -le recordó Splinter, eso le hizo cambiar su semblante

-Bueno, primero creo debo explicarles cómo funciona esto de las deidades y el universo, mis hijas, Leonardo y el Maestro Splinter ya lo saben pero ustedes claramente no, así que comencemos porque esto es algo largo, les sugiero acomodarse –hicieron espacio y todos se sentaron en la alfombra frente a ella excepto las niñas quienes se acomodaron en el sofá- Bien empecemos, en el inicio de los tiempos no existía el universo, únicamente eran tres seres: el superior y dos entes que mantenían el equilibrio. El primero era "Eso" que representaba la maldad y la otra era una tortuga que representaba el bien…

-¡Viva! ¡Las tortugas mandan! –Mikey emocionado alzó los brazos para luego hacer una pose de victoria

-Mikey… -le reprendió Leo, el menor se sonrojó en el acto

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, continuando, un día la tortuga se ahogó con su comida y terminó vomitando lo que ahora se conoce como el universo –los presentes pusieron cara de asco- lo lamento, mala elección de palabras, prosigo, con el paso del tiempo Eso y la tortuga tuvieron hijos que son derivados del equilibrio, por así decirlo, la mayor de todos los hijos soy yo, mi deber principal es mantener el equilibrio de la vida tanto mortal, inmortal como espiritual, a uno de mis hermanos creo que lo llaman Kronos o padre tiempo si no me equivoco…

-Disculpe ¿existe "Vida"?, además según varias historias se dice que Kronos es el más viejo ¿por qué?–Mikey era el más interesado en lo que mitología se refiere

-A eso voy, Vida es uno de mis sobrenombres –Los menores la miraron escépticos –Lo que sucede es que los humanos nos dividieron por ejemplo "Vida y Muerte" se las considera como entes separados cuando soy una sola, o también "Odio y Amor" él es una sola deidad igualmente. Respecto a lo de Kronos es algo difícil de explicar, ….verán, nosotros escogemos en la edad que deseamos quedarnos por el resto de la eternidad, yo me quede con esta apariencia porque tengo mejor agilidad, en cambio Kronos, recuerdo que una vez me dijo que se quedaba así porque cuando bajaba al plano físico tenía muchos beneficios…

-Es decir, en resumen el universo fue creado por una tortuga, luego esta tuvo hijos con Eso y rigen diferentes aspectos –sintetizo Donnie

-Exacto –Hela hizo aparecer una peinilla y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su hija menor- Cuando el hijo número cien nació, al poco tiempo la tortuga se enfermó, Eso intento por todos los medios de salvarla pero fue en vano, y un periodo después de su muerte, Eso falleció de tristeza… -Hela miró las caras asombras de los humanos -¿Qué sucede?

-No entiendo se supone que Eso es la maldad entonces ¿por qué sentiría tristeza?

-Yo dije que representaba a la maldad no que era malo, aunque no lo crean él se enamoró de la tortuga y ella de él, su amor fue tan profundo que el hecho de no ver su sonrisa cada día lo comenzó a matar por dentro –terminó de atar el cabello de su hija para pasar a la siguiente- Volviendo al tema, una vez ellos murieron tuve que asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar el eqilibrio, hubo quienes se opusieron pero al ser minoría no lograron mucho, desde entonces cada uno formó su vida y sus descendientes….Hasta ahí concluimos esta primera parte

-Me duele la cabeza –dijo Raphael

-Pues claro con doce martillazos ¿a quién no?-se burló Mikey que salió disparado antes de que su hermano lo destripara

-En realidad fueron nueve -corrigió Donnie automáticamente sin darle importancia, más bien podría decirse que estaba...pensativo

-Se nos ha ido volando el tiempo, es hora de descansar, será mejor que continuemos mañana –sugirió Hela que sin querer bostezó contagiando al resto.

-Tiene razón, hasta mañana –se despidieron con cansancio los adolescentes

-Hela-sama usted y las niñas pueden ocupar el cuarto de visitas

-Arigato astilla

La guarida se encontraba a obscuras excepto por la luz que se veía en un rincón…

-Buenas noches mis amores –les dijo dándole un beso en la frente a cada una…

-Mami ¿quién era el hombre malo?-cuestionó Urd adormilada

-Mañana lo sabrás cariño-susurró antes de conciliar el sueño

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Mis amigos gusto en leerlos, ¿cómo han estado?, espero les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones.**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del segundo capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (primer review me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo espero no decepcionarte con este)**

 **-Aria TMNT (segundo review, la verdad decidí que para que las deidades puedan correr peligro de muerte necesitaba aplicar mi definición de inmortalidad, no sé pero me encanta ver que los hermanos de Leo se pongan celosos, simplemente me encanta)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (tercer review, la verdad yo pienso que Leo los quiere a los seis por igual, ya que en este fic Leo las conoce desde pequeño, así que alimente un sentido más de la fraternidad)**

 **-dragonazabache (cuarto review, no tienes por qué disculparte es normal, la verdad espero te haya gustado el capítulo)**

 **-DraognsIshshah (quinto review, jejeje creo que cumplí tu deseo, ojala me dejes tu opinión al respecto de la continuación)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (sexto review, de nada, me agrada saber que hasta ahora has disfrutado de la secuela espero no decepcionarte y contar con tu opinión de este capítulo)**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: Una Historia muy diferente (Parte 2)_**


	4. Una historia muy diferente parte 2

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **La historia en que se basa este capítulo es sobre la leyenda de Balder, más específicamente de lo que paso antes y durante su muerte. Claro que por supuesto vuestra servidora contará su versión de los hechos.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Hola mis amigos y amigas, créame que barrer el patio del paraíso es un infierno, que irónico ¿no?, los extrañé bastante pero como sé que me quieren dar una paliza por la tardanza, comenzaremos de inmediato.

Veamos el capítulo de hoy se titula….

 **UNA HISTORIA MUY DIFERENTE (PARTE 2)**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, todo estaba en silencio en la guarida, la tranquilidad reinaba en aquel hogar tan peculiar…

Demasiada tranquilidad, para su gusto….

Hela se había despertado por ese simple hecho, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a palpar la cama como si buscara algo, o más precisamente a alguien…

No había nada…

Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, observó el lugar con extrañeza hasta que los recuerdos le asaltaron la cabeza.

Pero eso no mejoró la situación, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el olor a humo llegó a sus fosas nasales, salió disparada hacia el lugar de donde provenía, guiándose por su olfato, que la dirigió a la cocina, topándose con Splinter justo en la entrada, al parecer traía la misma expresión que ella.

PLASSS

El sonido de algo rompiéndose los hizo mirarse entre sí preocupados, ambos fruncieron el ceño y asintieron con determinación antes de entrar al lugar…

Tuvieron que agacharse antes de que unas frutas voladoras les dieran en plena cara, siendo sinceros, ninguno de los dos se esperó la escena que estaban presenciando en ese momento…

Frente a ellos estaba, lo que parecía ser la cocina, hecha un desastre. Donatello trataba de quitar, algo parecido a una tortilla, del techo. Skuld ponían lo que encontraba en la licuadora, Michelangelo y Urd estaban cubiertos completamente de harina, se miraban enfadados entre sí, jaloneando una funda de ese mismo ingrediente, a tal punto, que parecía que iba a romperse.

Y por último estaban Raphael y Verdandi, el primero con un sartén y la otra con un gran martillo de madera, ambos se miraban retadoramente con algo de odio en sus ojos, manchados hasta la médula con lo que parecía ser jugo de tomate, en posiciones defensivas, dispuestos a atacar al mínimo movimiento…

Hela y Splinter no sabían si reírse o gritar, a estas alturas ya no tenían conocimiento de lo que debían hacer a continuación…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?...-Esa voz los sobresaltó a los ocho, Leonardo se había acercado silenciosamente pero aún se veía somnoliento, siendo delatado por un bostezo…

Lo que pasó después no se lo habría esperado ni el mismísimo Ser Supremo…

La funda de harina se había roto haciendo que Mikey y Urd cayeran al suelo, lo que causó que hicieran tropezar a Donnie, este soltó la escoba que empujó a Verdandi, y su martillo fue a parar a la cabeza de Raphael, este se tambaleó hacia atrás, resbalándose con una cascara de plátano, que solo Kami sabe de dónde salió, se chocó con Skuld y ella votó la licuadora al suelo, el aparato se accionó de un momento a otro, triturando todo lo que tenía adentro.

Hasta ahí, no había afectado a nadie ese pequeño accidente,… y hubiera sido así si no fuera porque la licuadora estaba sin tapa y cuando se encendió, terminó manchando de pies a cabeza, con aquella sustancia morada, a la tortuga mayor, más conocida como Leonardo Hamato.

Splinter y Hela se habían quitado del camino a tiempo cuando vieron el aparato caer al suelo, lamentablemente el de añil no tuvo la misma suerte debido a que aún tenía algo de sueño y sus reflejos estaban dormidos….

Todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, esperando su reacción

-Mmj…jhm…jajajajaja –Leo estalló en una carcajada que los desubicó por completo, el reía con sincero júbilo, y al poco tiempo contagió a los demás, que al ver como se encontraban no pudieron hacer más que divertirse con la situación.

Ese momento duró unos minutos hasta que lograron calmarse…

-Y ¿se puede saber que intentaban hacer? –preguntó Leo quitándose unas lagrimitas de alegría de los ojos

-Es que…-comenzó Michelangelo, sonrojado por la vergüenza al igual que sus hermanos y las Nornas- queríamos hacer el desayuno antes que te despertaras, pero a ellas –Mikey las señaló con un dedo acusador- se les ocurrió la misma idea y terminamos así –el de naranja se señaló a si mismo

-¡Pero si fue su culpa! –corearon las tres apuntándolos

Así fue como comenzó de nuevo la pelea verbal, entre tres adolescentes de entre 15 y 16 años, contra tres niñas de cuatro.

-¡Yame! –Alzó la voz Splinter haciendo que se detengan

-A todo esto… ¿por qué querían hacer el desayuno si lo suelo hacer yo? –Hela y Splinter también los miraron curiosos por la respuesta

Los seis se pusieron como tomates maduros, mientras jugaban con sus dedos, sus ojos estaban fijos al piso como si hubiera algo interesante en él…

-Está bien, no tienen que decirlo –suspiró su hermano mayor- mejor váyanse a limpiar antes de que se enfermen –miró específicamente a Raph y a Verdandi que estaban empapados por el jugo

-Pero, el desayuno….-comenzó Donnie

-Yo me haré cargo –le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- pero eso si van a tener que ayudarme a limpiar la cocina –los seis asintieron enérgicamente- Bueno ¿qué esperan? ¡A limpiarse! –las tres tortugas corrieron al baño de arriba

-Hijas vengan conmigo –las tres se agarraron de sus manos quejándose de ellos, con una peculiar manera para expresarse, la cual hacía reír a su madre

-¿no quieres que te ayude, Leonardo? –le preguntó Splinter

-No gracias, sensei, usted ya tiene mucho trabajo con la preparación del entrenamiento de hoy, además, siento que está estresado por todo lo que ha pasado –él miraba con preocupación a su padre- mejor descanse un poco más, le despertaré cuando esté lista la comida

Splinter sabiendo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, dio un suspiro, para luego sonreír con cansancio y retirarse a su habitación

Tuvieron que comer en la sala, no era seguro entrar en la cocina en ese momento, sin mencionar lo desagradable que sería comer ahí, luego se pusieron a limpiarla hasta dejarla reluciente, para satisfacción del de añil.

Tiempo después llegaron April y Casey, justo a tiempo para oír la siguiente narración de "La Muerte", se sentaron en el piso de la sala como la última vez, dispuestos a escuchar a tan respetable entidad

-Bueno, a ver ya les he contado cómo se originó el universo, al menos lo fundamental-puso un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa- Entonces, creo que ahora les contaré quien fue el que nos atacó…

Eso les hizo contener un poco la respiración, el ambiente se puso algo tenso…

-Verán ese ser es uno de los sirvientes de Balder….

-Espere, ¿Balder? ¿El hijo de Odín y Frigg? –Casey la miraba sorprendido

-¿Los conoces? –April estaba igual de atónita, pero a diferencia de Casey ella se había sorprendido de que él supiera algo de mitología, no se lo esperaba

-Sí, la leyenda dice que Balder tenía pesadillas sobre su muerte y se lo dijo a sus padres, Odín, preocupado, fue con la diosa Hela –Casey le pidió perdón con la mirada, ella le sonrió animándolo a continuar- y le pidió que le dijera como iba a morir Balder, ella solo le reveló que iba ser asesinado por su hermano pero nada más. Frigg estaba angustiada, así que hizo prometer a todas las cosas que no harían daño alguno a su hijo. Balder se había vuelto engreído debido a eso, él incitaba a todos los dioses que le lanzasen cualquier cosa, cualquier arma, y esta nunca lo heriría. Este hecho enfureció al dios Loki, así que se disfrazó de mujer y engaño a Frigg, haciéndole revelar que al único objeto que no había hecho jurar era al muérdago porque lo consideraba inofensivo y demasiado joven para jurar…

-Entonces… -lo animó Mikey

-Loki cogió una rama del muérdago e hizo una flecha, se la dio al hermano ciego de Balder utilizando engaños, entonces este la lanzó y terminó asesinándolo –todos lo miraban con atención- Uno de los dioses fue con Hela y le pidió que ella dejara volver a Balder a Asgard, ella molesta, puso de condición que todas las cosas existentes debían llorar por él para ver si en realidad era mundialmente amado. Ellos cumplieron con la condición, todas las cosas y dioses lloraron pero faltaba una gigante llamada Thok, que en realidad era Loki disfrazado, le suplicaron pero se negó a llorar, por lo tanto Balder se quedó en el infierno.

Todo se sumió en silencio muy tenso

-Mami, eso no es cierto ¿verdad? –preguntaron las niñas mirándola con ojos tristes y llenos de preocupación, Hela suspiró cansada…

-Es verdad, al menos hasta la parte de la condición-a excepción de Leo y Splinter, el resto la veían cohibidos- Yo puse esa condición porque era la única forma en la podía devolver su alma sin mancharla con obscuridad –las miradas de confusión se hicieron presentes casi al instante- Cuando un alma atraviesa a mi reino no puede volver al plano físico, al menos no por sí misma, pedí que lloraran porque eso significaba que lo amaban y como saben el amor es una de las fuerzas más potentes que existen –todos asintieron comprendiendo

-Pero ¿por qué tenían que ser todos los que tenían que llorar? –Donnie la miraba con sospecha

-Verán los dioses somos capaces de ver el grado de amor y devoción que sienten las personas por otras, y, aunque no lo crean, todos los que lloraron apenas sentían aprecio por Balder, incluyendo sus padres, y para revivirlo necesitaba juntar el amor de todos para poder hacerlo, como oyeron, Loki no lo hizo así que Balder se quedó en el infierno…

-Usted dijo que quien la atacó es uno de los sirvientes de Balder ¿cómo es eso posible? –esta vez fue April quien la interrumpió

-Balder, siempre fue egocéntrico, vanidoso y muy caprichoso –explicó molesta- El hizo actos imperdonables en vida ¿por qué sino lo mandaría al infierno?...Bueno, él no aceptaba que yo no le rindiera honores,… quiso volver pero le dije que era imposible y entonces lo intentó el solo…. Aún no sé cómo lo hizo pero logró salir, sin embargo el costo fue muy alto-Hela tenía una expresión de completa seriedad- su alma fue infectada con el veneno que rodea el infierno y se convirtió en un espíritu maligno que vaga por el plano físico y el espiritual causando destrozos, había desaparecido y pensé que nos había dejado en paz hasta ese ataque

Ella alzó la mirada al reloj

-Pero miren la hora, el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno habla y habla, será que mejor descansen para mañana –los adolescentes y las niñas asintieron algo somnolientos, no sabían por qué, pero de repente tenían mucho sueño.

Ninguno se percató de que Splinter había encendido un incienso en mitad de la historia

Todos se fueron a dormir en lo que parecía una noche tranquila…

Parecía…

Las Nornas se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, estaba obscuro todavía, buscaron a tientas el cuerpo de su madre pero no lo encontraron….

Confundidas, salieron sigilosamente del cuarto, llegaron a la sala y vieron una pequeña luz que salía del laboratorio de Donatello, se acercaron e iban abrir la puerta, pero unos brazos salieron de la obscuridad, sujetándolas y tapándoles la boca

-Shhhh -Donnie, Mikey y Raph pusieron un dedo en sus bocas mirándolas con reproche y seriedad, ellas asintieron sin entender realmente

Los seis miraron a través de una rendija que los ocultaba pero a la vez dejaba ver lo que ocurría ahí dentro.

Apenas había una vela que iluminaba el lugar, Splinter miraba molesto a Hela que se encontraba sentada con la mirada gacha, Leonardo estaba tras ella con una mano en su hombro tratando de darle consuelo.

-Aún no se los he dicho…-rompió el silencio Hela, con un tono de voz muy bajo

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿cómo es posible eso? –Splinter estaba exasperado se le notaba por todos sus poros

-Sensei tiene que comprenderla, ellas son tan impulsivas como yo y mis hermanos, usted sabe que actuarían sin pensar…

-Lo sé Leonardo pero ¿qué pasaría si se enteran por un tercero? ¿Qué pasaría si se enteran por boca de Balder? ¿qué pasaría si…-un sonido interrumpió la conferencia de Yoshi

Un sollozo…

Las Nornas nunca habían visto a su madre llorar, ni en las peores catástrofes, y ahora estaban más que seguras que no querían volver a verla en ese estado….

-Lo sé mejor que nadie Splinter… -su voz sonaba rota- pero no es algo que pueda decirse así nomás, Leonardo ya lo dijo, ellas son mis hijas, y las conozco tanto como tú a tus hijos, ellas son impulsivas como su padre, y no quiero que al enterarse ellas….-no podía terminar la frase-No quiero perderlas… -Hela se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando frenar las lágrimas de su rostro enrojecido- Apenas son unas niñas….-susurró

-Pero aun así deberías decírselos –Splinter cambió su tono a uno más suave

-¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUÉ SE LOS DIGA?! –Hela se levantó votando la silla en el proceso- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LES DIGA QUE BALDER ES EL CULPABLE?! –lo miraba con ira mientras las lágrimas, que ahora eran de rabia, bajaban por sus me mejillas-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LES DIGA QUE POR MI CULPA PASÓ TODO ESTO?! –ella volvió a su expresión de profunda triste- ¿cómo? –le preguntó con su voz rota de nuevo por el llanto

Sin más fuerzas que la ayudaran a sostenerse, cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, parecía tan débil, tan frágil, tan…

Rota…

-Hela…-murmuró Splinter con cuidado

-¿Cómo quieres que les diga que... que Balder fue el que mató a su padre?

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Hola chicos y chicas, aquí como siempre les saluda Miko Eiko, primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos ustedes mis queridos lectores/as por el retraso del capítulo, la razón es muy sencilla y a la vez complicada, estaba en temporada de exámenes en mi colegio y para colmo mandan deberes como endemoniados, además otra razón fue porque gracias eso tuve un bloqueo mental demasiado fuerte (y sigo teniéndolo pero no tan fuerte),créanme que cada que quería escribir la continuación en mis minutos libres me pasaba esto** ** _: "Bueno la verdadera historia es que Balder, y X+2=4 y la comprobación, por lo tanto….pero que ¡¿por qué escribí eso?!"_** **o también me ocurría** ** _"Las Normas lo habían dejado caer y por acción de la gravedad según la ley de Newton…¡Ahhh! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es enserio?!"_** **y así se me iban arruinando todas las ideas, así que mejor lo dejé por la paz hata que se calmaran las aguas y ahora ya he regresado**

 **Por cierto a los que les interese también estoy escribiendo otra historia de las tortugas ninja titulada "Solo era un cuento" y me gustaría saber su opinión**

 **La historia en que se basó este capítulo es sobre la leyenda de Balder (la cual pueden encontrar en el Internet, por si les interesa leerla), más específicamente de lo que paso antes y durante su muerte. Claro que por supuesto vuestra servidora acaba de contar su versión de los hechos.**

 **Espero acepten mis disculpas, les pido humildemente dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones, quejas, tomates, floreros, o lo que deseen, lo acepto con gusto**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del tercer capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (primer review, me alegra saber que no te he deceptionado y que te haya gustado el cap, la verdad quería quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente con una historia medio cómica del por qué a la muerte se la conoce con esa imagen, pensé que no sería justo agregarles estrés a las niñas con una historia triste (porque mis otras teorías se clasificarían con ese sentimiento), créeme me moría de ganas por darle martillazos a Raphael jejeje)**

 **-dragonazabache (segundo review, bueno la verdad puse doce porque en realidad, siendo Mikey no llevaría la cuenta para ser sinceros, y terminaría diciendo una suposición, en todo caso, he agregado una línea al cap anterior para que no haya malentendidos, espero no haber generado problemas u ofensas de algún tipo. La verdad yo siempre he tenido el pensamiento de que la muerte es lo opuesto a lo que se cree y la imagino como una persona bella, divertida, fuerte, amable y bondadosa, pero eso si con un carácter que…. Ufff mejor ni se diga, me compadezco del que se atreva hacerla enojar)**

 **-Aria TMNT (tercer review, me alegra que te resulte interesante la secuela, concuerdo contigo muchos no se toman el interés de investigar algo y debido a esa ignorancia se provocan muchos malentendidos, por ejemplo con la homosexualidad hace un tiempo discutíamos en clase sobre si una pareja homosexual podía tener hijos y me sorprendió ver que algunos de mis compañeros (hombres para ser precisas) tenían la mente tan cerrada, con ideas tan machistas, intentamos lidiar con ellos pero simplemente se pasan de Neandertales (amebas digo yo pero eso sería insulto para los pobres bichos ¬¬) y bueno como se dice por ahí "la ignorancia es felicidad, así que déjenlos ser felices hasta que se den de bruces contra el pavimento", espero me dejes tu review de este cap)**

 **-DraognsIshshah (cuarto review, créeme cuando te digo que fue un completo placer cumplir esa petición, a veces Raphael es un cabezota que se merece ese castigo y en ocasiones aún más, me alegra saber que te gustó el cap, y espero que lo mismo suceda con este)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (quinto review, me alegra haberte aclaro ese detalle, eres una de las personas que me ha apoyado desde el principio, así que no me parece justo que te quedaras con las dudas, respecto a lo de la perfección, no merezco que lo llames así, nada es perfecto en este mundo y mucho menos yo, ni tampoco mi estilo de escribir, solo me apego a una de las ideas en las que me basé para hacer la pre cuela, "lo sin sentido mantiene el sentido en este mundo", eso es algo que repito a diario y quise compartirlo, pero no creo que merezca ser llamado perfecto, porque incluso yo que lo escribí tuve que releerlo para encontrarle sentido al "origen del universo" según mi persona, y de acuerdo a otro asunto, la verdad yo siempre he tenido la idea de que Leo entiende a las personas más de lo que muchos creen y sabe lo que necesitan, por eso creé esa escena, pues siendo que conoce a Hela desde hace mucho, el ya suponía que ella le iba a pedir el té así que se adelantó, espero haber aclarado un poco mejor esta situación, espero con ansias tu review de este cap)**

 **-Guest (sexto review, gracias por el alago, me sonrojé cuando lo leí, por mi me parece excelente que me compartan sus ideas, agradezco eso porque me dice que en verdad les interesa la historia, y no te preocupes que ya tenía planeado poner celosas a nuestras tortuguitas)**

 **-leonarda hamato (séptimo review, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y espero haber complacido tu petición aunque planeaba hacerlo de todas maneras)**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: La historia de La Muerte_**


	5. La historia de La Muerte

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando y leyendo sus reviews ^-^.**

 **La siguiente narración de hechos es de mi total autoría, solo he tomado prestados algunos nombres para dar mayor relación entre la historia real de las Nornas y de Hela.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Hola mis amigos y amigas mortales, lo lamento debía encontrar una cura para el veneno de dragón, realmente me dolió la mordida espero eso justifique un poquito el retraso.

Lo que voy a narrar hoy es uno de mis tramos favoritos por excelencia de esta historia, créanme me encanta esta parte aunque también me saca algunas lágrimas, debo admitirlo soy una criatura sensible, muy sensible.

Bueno sin más comencemos….

 **LA HISTORIA DE LA MUERTE**

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!

Las tortugas se apresuraron a taparles de nuevo la boca, fue difícil puesto que se removían mucho tratando de liberarse, sin embargo no les sirvió de nada, el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar aviso de su presencia a los tres mayores.

-¡Raphael!¡Donatello!¡Michelangelo! ¡Vengan aquí ahora mismo! –ordenó el maestro Splinter muy enojado

Los tres obedecieron mecánicamente, aún con las niñas en sus brazos, Hela abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas al verlas, estos tenían una mezcla de emociones, había miedo, rencor, amor, arrepentimiento, culpa pero sobre todo eso se anteponía una gran tristeza.

-Puede saberse ¿por qué andan por ahí escuchando conversaciones ajenas? –les preguntó Leo a sus hermanos, extendiéndole un pañuelo a Hela que lo tomó con gratitud

-¿Lo sabías? –exclamaron las tres con las cabezas gachas una vez en el suelo

-Sí –respondió en un suspiro de resignación a lo que vendría

-¡¿Por qué?! –gritó Verdandi en dirección a su madre que no se atrevía a verlas a los ojos- ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con que nuestro padre murió por tu culpa?! ¡Contesta! –exigió ella con lágrimas

-Verdandi, basta –le pidió Skuld tan llorosa como ella, pero más tranquila

-Para por favor, le estás haciendo daño a mami –suplicó Urd con la carita roja señalando a la Muerte que con la cabeza gacha sollozaba con profunda expresión de culpa y tristeza….

Fue en ese momento en que los sonidos cesaron….

Todos pusieron su atención en ella al sentir un cambio radical en el ambiente, y un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos cuando ella levantó su rostro…

Su expresión era fría y neutral a pesar de los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sus ojos,…. Sus ojos estaban vacíos sin ningún sentimiento en ellos, casi mortales…

Su aura se sentía fría y obscura, muy diferente a su naturaleza gentil y bondadosa, en ese momento parecía estar dando una razón para que la llamasen…

La Muerte

Tanto los Hamato como las Nornas la veían anonadados y con algo de miedo ante su imponente presencia, si bien las niñas habían visto más de una vez las diferentes facetas de su madre nunca habían llegado a ser testigos de lo que acontecía en esos momentos…

Leo y Splinter sabían el porqué de esta reacción, pero aun sabiéndolo no podían evitar los escalofríos que les provocaba, esta es la tercera vez que pasaba por lo que no estaban muy acostumbrados a esto.

-Una vez me preguntaron cómo conocí a su padre –dijo con una voz neutra y casi en susurro, haciéndoles tragar grueso- he decidido que en lugar de contárselo serán ustedes quienes lo verán para que comprendan mejor…

En un movimiento rápido sacó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, una luz brillante los cegó a todos obligándoles a cerrar los ojos…

Luego todo se volvió obscuro.

 ** _Hace muchos pero muchos millones de años atrás_**

Escondidos detrás de una casa se encontraban dos personas que por su apariencia se dirían que eran dos jóvenes casi adultos, el primero era un chico alto y guapo, de ojos azules y pelo blanco que vestía un kimono tradicional masculino. El otro personaje era una chica de pelo negro escogido en un hermoso peinado, vestía un kimono rojo que resaltaba su piel pálida y ojos dorados,

-Sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí

-¡Oh vamos Fenrir!, será divertido, sabes que me encantan estos festivales…

-¿Está bien que descuides así tu reino, Hela? ¿No temes que sea atacado por los "dioses" de Asgard para recuperar a Balder?

-No te preocupes, le pedí a Freya que lo cuidara por unos meses….

-A cambio de….

-Perlas de Ormus, dijo que quería hacerse un collar nuevo, volviendo al tema, también están mis animalitos, ellos lo protegerán muy bien, en especial mi querido perro Garm

-No puedo creerlo, eres la mayor de nosotros, tienes más de quinientos millones de años y te sigues comportando como una jovencita de apenas ciento cincuenta millones –ella le sacó la lengua

-Mira quien lo dice don "me desaparezco cien años y regreso un día solo para cambiarme de ropa y comer algo para luego desaparecer otro siglo" –le recriminó Hela tratando de imitar a su hermano con una voz cómica que lo hizo reír- Además, ya que apareciste hoy, te traje porque te tengo una sorpresa….

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno este es un festival de gigantes por lo tanto debería haber gigantes….

-¿Enserio? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta

-Sí lo siento, estoy demasiado emocionada, como sabes los gigantes utilizan su magia para reducir su tamaño al de una persona normal para poder pasar desapercibidos, investigue un poco y resulta que la chica que te gusta va a estar aquí así que tienes hasta que termine el festejo para estar con ella –Hela le guiñó un ojo con picardía haciéndolo sonrojar

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! –la jaló del brazo y cruzaron a toda velocidad la entrada, una vez el chico tuvo su objetivo a la vista dejó a su hermana sola para ir al encuentro con su amada

-¿De nada? –exclamó con una ceja levantada, alzó los hombros, y comenzó a disfrutar de los productos que se exponían.

En Asgard había un territorio que pertenecía a los gigantes, ellos habían desarrollado lo que en la Tierra se conoce como cultura japonesa de la era feudal, y ese día se festejaba a la luna.

-De me veinte de estos, quince de estos y treinta de estos… ¡Oh! Y también cuarenta de estos –El dueño de la tienda y algunos clientes la veían asombrados, no todos los días una mujer hermosa pedía, sin ninguna pena, tanta comida con tanta emoción en sus expresiones.

Hela caminaba contenta por las calles disfrutando de un helado, cuando vio a un grupo de bandidos acorralando a unos niños, ella sin pensar lanzó su helado a la cara de uno atrayendo su atención permitiendo que los niños escapen…

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Espera amigo, mírala bien, ella puede darnos más dinero si la vendemos a un burdel –le dijo uno con una sonrisa torcida

Los cuatro iban atacarla, ella estaba lista para pelear pero ellos cayeron inconscientes por los golpes que les dio un joven detrás de ellos, era esbelto, más alto que ella, su pelo y ojos eran de un café muy oscuro, en conclusión muy atractivo a los ojos de cualquier dama

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Claro que, Hela no se comportaba como una dama en ese tiempo, y nunca se ha considerado una

-¡Oye, iban a pelear conmigo!

-Sí claro, ibas a derrotarlos lanzándoles dulces, por cierto ¿no es demasiada comida para una sola persona?

-¡Eso no te incumbe! –Hela le sacó la lengua

-Le ayudaré a mantener su figura señorita, pues no creo que quiera deformar sus curvas más –se burlo

-¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?! –sin que se diera cuenta el chico le había quitado una golosina de las fundas - ¡Oye!

-Es en agradecimiento, no me has dicho gracias por haberte salvado

-¡Jamás te diría gracias! –ella se percató de lo que dijo

-De nada –respondió con una sonrisa burlona caminando en dirección contraria dándole la espalda, ella se puso más roja por el enojo, él la regresó a ver y aún con la sonrisa le dijo- Te ves bonita cuando estás enojada –y siguió su camino

El sonrojo se mantuvo pero esta vez no era por ira….

-Baka… -susurro para luego soltar una risita y regresar al festival, no sabía que le ocurría, no paraba de pensar en él, era la primera vez que un ser lograba quitarle algo, el primero que le ganaba en una discusión y el primero que la hacía enojar tanto en tan poco tiempo y cambiar su humor con unas simples palabras- Bueno, mejor lo olvido, dudo que nos volvamos a ver…

La escena se volvió obscura, dando paso a una noche de invierno, en medio de un bosque y de la tormenta de nieve se lograba divisar una figura femenina que agarraba su capucha con fuerza.

-Cuando vea a Freya la voy a ahorcar por hacerme usar mi vestido en este clima –susurró entre los castaños de sus dientes, había sido un mal día, había perdido en una apuesta con su hermana menor y tuvo que dejar su espada junto con sus ropas de invierno en casa por un día, y encima tenía que salir con el vestido de verano para ir a realizar su trabajo. Freya se había apiadado un poco y le permitió usar una capucha con capa…

Sí, en sus apuestas se jugaban la vida, porque Hela bien sabía que debido al frío su cuerpo y energía estaban muy debilitados a tal punto que parecía un ser humano común y corriente. Estaba tan agotada que no podía usar sus poderes, lo único bueno era que ese día solo tenían a un ser en su lista…

Un tal Norvi, que había luchado para defender a su gente, pero accidentalmente se había separado del grupo y se encontraba sentado bajo algún árbol muriendo de frío y ella debía salvarlo.

En aquel entonces a Hela no le importaba mucho si vivían o morían, consideraba su trabajo monótono y repetitivo

Hasta que lo vio, era el chico que le había robado un dulce, estaba con los ojos casi cerrados, sin saber por qué se apresuró a ponerse frente a él

-Debo estar muriendo, tengo visiones –dijo antes de desmayarse

Hela no tenía energía como para regalar y curarlo al instante, pero aun así, ella lo apoyó en su espalda y lo cargó hasta una cueva que había visto, calentó el fuego y trató de limpiar sus heridas lo más que pudo, una vez segura se durmió debido al cansancio

El hombre se despertó después de ella, y la observó con cuidado, no se había olvidado de ella, era tan diferente a las mujeres de su aldea…., le causaba mucha gracia oírla gritar cuando estaba enojaba

Ese fue uno de los momentos más decisivos para su relación

A partir de ese momento algunos recuerdos comenzaron a pasar rápido, algunos eran de sus breves encuentros en el pueblo, algunas batallas, según parecía se habían vuelto un equipo inseparable.

Ahora se podía ver a Hela sentada bajo un árbol, vestida con un kimono y armadura de guerra, parecía nerviosa

-Se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo… -ella sacaba las hojas de césped una por una

-Sabes que eso se hace con una flor ¿verdad? –cuestionó una voz desde arriba, el ser cayó delante de ella

-¡Cupido! ¿Qué haces aquí! –preguntó abrazando a su amigo

Él era un joven apuesto fanático del rojo y sus derivados, siempre cargando su arco y flechas

-Pues he sentido un ligero cambio en tu corazón querida hermanita y quería saber quién era el afortunado… o desgraciado –susurró más para sí que para ella, Hela se entristeció y volvió a sentarse abrazando sus rodillas- ¿Qué sucede? –ahora si estaba preocupado

-Es Norvi –Cupido puso una sonrisa burlona que claramente expresaba "Eso ya lo sabía"- Yo lo…. Lo a…. ¡Bueno eso ya lo sabes! –gritó sonrojada- lo que pasa es que aún no le he dicho quién soy en realidad…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero por lo que oí llevan más de dos años como compañeros de equipo!…

-Sí, pero le mentí diciéndole que me habían puesto Hela en honor a la diosa de la muerte, no porque yo era ella, una vez le pregunté qué opinaba de las deidades y dijo que cualquier clase de dios como Odín le resultaba detestable, imagínate cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere… -su aura era de completa depresión- además él está enamorado de otra chica

-Ahora entiendo, se me hacía extraño no verte con él como antes, no se despegaban por nada a menos que fuese necesario –eso no ayudo más que animarla sirvió para deprimirla peor- ¡Lo siento, no me refería a eso! Sabes, es irónico ¿no crees?..., hasta hace poco no creías en el amor ente inmortales y mortales y aquí estás como prueba viviente…

-Pero lo mío no tiene final feliz o ¿sí? No tienes idea de cómo la odio, ella no es lo que parece pero la vez que intenté desenmascararla salió mal y ahora Norvi no quiere verme ni en pintura…

Los dos saltaron casi al mismo tiempo evitando un ataque que impacto en suelo quemando todo a su paso

-Pero ¿qué te pasa Brunilda? –gritó Hela desde el aire

-Acabaré contigo para que mi querido no tenga más distracciones –dijo con locura en su expresión la bella joven- Siempre es Hela esto, Hela lo otro, interfieres en mi relación –lanzó un ataque seguido de otro que eran esquivados fácilmente – ¡Baja! ¡Pelearemos con las espadas!

A la Muerte no le gustaba hacer daño a nadie pero cuando se trataba de un duelo nunca lo rechazaba.

En ese momento llegó la razón de la pelea, él apoyaba a Brunilda diciendo que destrozara a Hela, que se deshiciera de ella, rompiendo en varios pedazos el corazón de la que una vez fue su compañera.

Pero aún con ese estado emocional no existía nadie que igualara en la habilidad con la espada, y en cierto punto, Brunilda dejo caer un frasco con polvo rosa que atrajo la atención de Cupido, lo recogió y examinó abriendo con horror los ojos

-¡Hela! ¡Norvi está bajo un hechizo!

-¿Qué cosa? –esa distracción casi le cuesta la vida, Brunilda había logrado hacerle un corte profundo en el hombro, pero en movimientos rápidos desarmó a su oponente- ¿Te rindes?

Brunilda la veía asustada pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo haría? Tú eres la que va a morir –la miraron como si estuviera demente

-¡Ahhh!

Norvi aunque hechizado, sintió miedo y desesperación al oír el grito, volvió su vista al atacante y vio nada más ni nada menos que a Odín detrás de Hela con espada envenenada en mano, la cual estaba incrustada peligrosamente cerca del corazón de la chica, la sacó con un horrible sonido de succión y carne cortada, dejándola caer al suelo

-Me has causado muchos problemas diosa de la muerte cuando no quisiste regresarme a mi hijo y ahora quieres evitar la felicidad de mi pequeña, que descaro el tuyo –Odín pisó su espalda justo en la herida, haciéndola soltar un gritó desgarrador

-Estoy segura que cuando estés muerta mi hermano volverá a la vida –Brunilda le dio un fuerte patada en las costillas

Cupido se apresuró a contrarrestar el hechizo

-Alégrate, tendrás el honor de que yo te de el golpe final –Odín alzó su espada dispuesto a clavarse la en la cabeza, ella cerró sus ojos pero el dolor nunca llegó, al abrirlos vio a Norvi deteniendo el ataque, su rostro denotaba pura ira, sin ningún esfuerzo atacó a Odín dejándolo mal herido y él junto a Brunilda escaparon sin antes jurar venganza

-Así que eres la diosa de la muerte… –dijo ayudándola a recostarse sobre su espalda mientras Cupido en silencio utilizaba algo de magia para curar las heridas- La verdad pensé que eras la diosa de la comida por como devoras todo a tu paso-le dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona medio triste, pero con ternura y alivio en su mirada

-Baka…-susurró ella antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo sin importarle el dolor, sollozó de alegría mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza

-Discúlpala ella… -empezó Cupido

-Lo sé, se pone muy emocional cuando pasa por un evento fuerte –interrumpió dándole una sonrisa agradecida al dios del amor

-Hela ¿no crees que es hora de que le digas que lo amas? –interrogó el arquero como si hablase con una niña pequeña

-Yo nunca diré cuanto lo amo –exclamó escondida en el pecho de su acompañante más roja que el jitomate

-Yo también te amo –le susurró en la oreja, poniéndola más roja y causando la risa del testigo

Las escenas pasaron rápido, se veía como juntos construían su casa en el mundo espiritual, la mayor parte con diseño japonés, pero había otro detalle que era notorio en la secuencia de imágenes aparte de la alegría y el amor que se expresaba la pareja….

En cada imagen que pasaba…., el vientre de Hela cada vez se hacía más grande…

-Quiero pastel de sopa con arroz –exclamo en los brazos de su marido

-¿Eso existe siquiera?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡No me quieres! –ella se echó a llorar y Norvi trataba de calmarla, su mujer puso expresión indignada y vio a otro lado - ¡Al cabo que ni quería! –exclamó molesta

El pobre gigante tenía un tic en el ojo debido al rápido cambio de humor de su linda esposa

-Norvi… ¿qué es lo que te molesta? –preguntó Hela mirándolo seriamente

-Desde que te acompaño al infierno a arreglar los pendientes, ese tal Balder no deja de mirarme con rabia cada vez que estoy junto a ti, y siento que su odio a aumentado desde que se dio cuenta de que estabas embarazada pareciera como si… -Norvi no quería decir algo de lo que no estaba seguro pero… – _Parece como si estuviera celoso_ –concluyó mentalmente

-¿Parece como si qué?... A mi me parece que odia a todo el mundo, en especial a mí por mandarlo a ese lugar, no me extraña que te deteste siendo que eres mi pareja

-¡Ay, querida!, a veces eres muy distraída –suspiró

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó inflando las mejillas en un puchero

-Nada querida, nada –dijo apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de su amada

-Dime

-Nada

-Dime

-Nada

Los cuadros siguieron avanzando, hasta que llegó al día del parto, en un cuarto estaba Hela arrullando un bulto amarillo mientras Norvi sostenia uno verde y otro azul

-¿Segura que no estas cansada?, apenas te has recuperado un poco

-Tranquilo, estoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para venir a ayudarte a dormirlas–dejó a la bebé en una cuna y su esposo hizo lo mismo con sus otras hijas, para luego abrazarla por la cintura- Gracias por darme estos regalitos de felicidad

-No tienes idea de cuánto las amo a las cuatro….

Ambos permanecieron así hasta que una explosión y un fuerte temblor los mandó al suelo

-¡¿Pero qué ocurre?¡

-No lo sé…

Los dos salieron corriendo en dirección al jardín, la escena era desastrosa, las plantas estaban quemadas y había un pequeño incendio que se hacía cada vez más grande

-Al fin salen las ratas del agujero –Balder apareció seguido de algunos animales del inframundo-Ahora yo seré el dueño de este lugar –Norvi se molestó al ver que Balder tenía la vista fija en Hela y no con precisamente buenas intenciones

-¡Es imposible que hayas salido del infierno, sin que te convirtieras en un espíritu maligno!…

-¡Cállate! ¡Siendo una diosa te has ensuciado con un plebeyo, alguien fuera de nuestro rango, y encima te has atrevido a tener engendros con él! pero no te preocupes enmendaré ese error – Balder se rió como loco

-Hela ve por las niñas no pueden quedarse solas…

Sin esperar una repetición, puso su espada en la cintura, y cogió a las bebés en sus brazos. Al llegar al lugar, vio a Norvi luchando con su espada, la pelea no era muy justa, los animales del infierno le atacaban cuando estaba desprevenido, ella decidida, dejó a sus hijas bajo la protección de los animales divinos y se lanzó a la batalla.

Estaba muy débil así que no podía usar sus poderes, tan solo su arma, tanto la Muerte como su esposo se encontraban mal heridos, sobre todo ella, se estaba desangrando poco a poco, Norvi cada vez estaba más preocupado….

Tenía que tomar una elección….

Se separó de Balder un tiempo, logrando llegar junto a su mujer

-¿Querido? –preguntó extrañada al verle sonreír suavemente, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella

-La primera vez que te vi, supe que eras diferente, te conocí cada vez mejor y eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti –dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Me llené de orgullo al saber que era correspondido y aún más cuando el fruto de ello, tomó la forma de nuestras bellas hijas…

-¿Qué tratas de…..-Hela se estaba asustando cada vez más

-Las amo, y espero algún día me perdonen por lo que voy a hacer… -le dio un beso rápido y sin darle tiempo a pensar la arrojó junto a sus hijas, con la poca magia que le quedaba formó un campo de protección en el que no podría entrar nadie…

Pero tampoco salir…

-¡Norvi, abre esto ahora! –gritó golpeando la pared invisible

El no regresó a ver a atrás, tomo a Balder desprevenido y lo apresó con sus brazos, Hela entendió lo que pretendía hacer…

-¡Norvi, no lo hagas! ¡No te atrevas! –para este punto ya estaba desesperada, comenzó a herir sus manos por los fuertes golpes que daba intentando salir…

El la miró y sonrió en despedida, ella se congeló y las lágrimas comenzaon a salir sin control, reanudando sus intentos en medio del llanto y un grito desgarrador…

-¡NOOOO!

Una luz salió del pecho de aquel valiente ser, cubriendo todo a su paso y cuando terminó se alcanzó a ver su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, que se desvanecía poco a poco, Balder en muy mal estado, lo miró con rabia y le clavó su espada, robando su alma antes de escapar como el cobarde que era.

Hela se acercó al cuerpo ya transparente, lo tomo con cuidado ente sus brazos y en medio de gritos desgarradores, lágrimas de impotencia caían de sus dorados ojos,, su hermano Ferrir llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar dicha escena.

El cuerpo se desvaneció completamente, mientras la abrazaba su hermano quien sentía sus incontrolables temblores…

-Es mi culpa, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiese usado ese estado…

-No te culpes, era imposible que tuvieses fuerzas, acabas de dar a luz, además sabes perfectamente el precio que tiene usar ese estado, a él no le hubiese gustado verte así –ella alzó la mirada, su hermano observó su rostro demacrado, ese rostro que siempre transmitía fuerza y alegría había sido dañado- Ahora debes concentrarte en tus hijas, edúcalas bien, recuerda que Norvi está presente en ellas ahora y siempre

Ella asintió acercándose a las bebés, para abrazarlas con fuerza como si temiera que en cualquier momento se las quitaran.

Desde ese instante la Muerte, hermana mayor de todos los dioses, adquirió un carácter más maduro pero continuaba manteniendo su personalidad alegre y jovial, siempre dedicándose tanto a sus pequeñas niñas como a sus hermanos que procuraban darle los menos problemas posibles, y ayudándola en caso de ser necesario.

Esa era la historia de la Muerte…..

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola mis lectores, lamento mucho, mucho el retraso pero el colegio me tiene demasiado ocupada y encima estamos a finales de parcial, y con las fiestas navideñas encima, aunque no lo crean en fiestas es cuando más trabajamos.**

 **Lo siento si la historia de amor de la Muerte les parece algo floja, me encanta el romance pero soy mala redactando historias de este género, de todas maneras espero les haya gustado**

 **Como saben ciertas personas que leyeron el IMPORTANTE (no me refiero al del capítulo 4 sino a uno que publique en modo capítulo, pero luego borré por la razón que pongo a continuación) les informo que busqué en el Internet un caso similar y encontré que ese es un error del sitio en sí, se soluciona con el tiempo, pero al leer los comentarios a ese post me di cuenta de que puedo leer los comentarios de los usuarios a través del correo electrónico, enserio lamento no haberme percatado de ese hecho antes (créanme que estoy sonrojada de la vergüenza por decir esto).**

 **Les pido humildemente dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones, quejas, tomates, floreros, o lo que deseen, lo acepto con gusto**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del cuarto capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-leonarda hamato (primer review, gracias por la idea la verdad planeaba enfrentarlos en el futuro pero con este bloqueo no me llegaba una situación coherente que provocara eso, y con tu idea ya me he formado un capítulo a futuro, espero te gustase el capítulo)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (segundo review, créeme que aunque me pidas que no me disculpe, me siento avergonzada por no dejarles aviso ni nada, es que como he mencionado anteriormente me identifico con Leo, y una de las razones es por la fuerte convicción de responsabilidad que tenemos, por eso siento pena cuando rompo alguna de mis propias normas, la verdad estoy ajustando la leyenda de Hela con la de las Nornas, un pequeño capricho que quise darme, y con el título que puse para el siguiente cap, ya he revelado demasiad, así que espero tu opinión, y por ultimo gracias por el alago ;) )**

 **-DraognsIshshah (tercer capítulo, créeme que quise darme de cabezazos, cuando terminaba escribiendo algo de mis materias en el capítulo, me puse roja de la ira, cosa que ni mi hermano menor se atrevía a hacerme una broma por miedo a que reaccionara mal, o eso me dijo cuando ya me vio calmada)**

 **-Aria TMNT (cuarto review, Bueno en cierto punto esta historia se clasificaría como dramática, pero bueno, yo creo que es difícil decirle a alguien ese tipo de cosas en especial cuando crees que fue tu culpa, sin embargo yo creo que Splinter no tiene mucho derecho s decir eso. Pobre Casey, por lo menos en el fic debe saber algo aparte de peleas)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (quinto review, créeme con un buen motive hasta los más dormilones se pueden despertar temprano, lo digo por experiencia. La verdad creo que habría reaccionado peor que tú si me hubiese pasado lo mismo que a Leo, doy gracias de que nos las electrocuté en medio de la narración, aunque hubiese sido divertido hacérselo a los seis. Me encanta crear otras versiones de historias y la de Balder no es excepción, respecto a las preguntas ya te las respondí por mensaje interno, saludos)**

 **-dragonazabache (sexto review, lo que sucede es que desde la visita de las Nornas, le aligeraron el peso de su responsabilidad, obligándolo a descansar hasta la hora en que ellos se despertaban, de esta manera el ya no estaría tan cansado, muy pronto sabremos que tiene que ver nuestra amada tortuga en todo este lio)**

 **-natis tmnt (séptimo review, hola me alegro que te haya gustado esta y mi otra historia, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda pero resulta algo difícil estos días, muy pronto sabremos que tiene que ver Leo en todo este problema, hasta eso un saludo)**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Unidos_**


	6. Unidos

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando y leyendo sus reviews ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Buenos día, tardes y noches mis queridos amigos, estoy muy contenta porque va a haber una fiesta en este mundo, es un aniversario muy especial aquí ya que en esta fecha celebramos a personas muy queridas por la mayoría de habitantes de este y otros lugares.

En el relato anterior les narré un poco de la historia de Hela y de su esposo Norvi, la verdad ese fue uno de los hechos más tristes que ocurrieron hace varios millones de años atrás, y para quienes lo recordamos nos da un escalofrío, pues aparte de ser la muerte de su esposo, también fue la razón de cierta actitud que condujo a la mala reputación de Hela.

Creo que los estoy aburriendo ¿verdad?, bueno continuemos con el siguiente tramo.

 **UNIDOS**

Leonardo fue el primero en salir del trance, a su lado se encontraban sus hermanos, padre y quienes consideraba sus pequeñas hermanas aunque fueran mayores en edad; todo ellos con los ojos en blanco, como si… no estuviesen ahí.

Fijo su vista al centro de la habitación y se apresuró a llegar a la figura tendida en el suelo.

Hela se había desmayado, tenía la fiebre demasiado alta y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos cerrados.

Leo sacó la espada del suelo colocándola en su funda, cargó a la dueña de dicho objeto hasta la habitación que ocupaba con sus hijas.

-Mhm….

La tortuga cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado mientras la entidad recobraba el sentido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Hela se levantó demasiado rápido recibiendo un mareo como respuesta, cerró sus ojos sujetándose el puente de la nariz intentando apaciguarlo

-Entró en _ese_ estado –fue su simple respuesta ya sabiendo la expresión que pondría

-¡Qué hice qué! ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!...-estaba en pánico, agarró por los hombros a Leo y lo zarandeó desesperada- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Les hice daño? ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están?...

-¡Hela, cálmese! –esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que él gritaba pero ella hablaba tan fuerte que no le dejó opción- Estamos bien, no nos hizo ningún daño, y los demás continúan en el laboratorio en trance.

-¿En trance? –cuestionó alarmada

-Sí, cuando estaba en ese estado nos mostró sus recuerdos… ¿amorosos? –ella al principio lo miró con confusión, pero cambió su expresión, sonrojándose levemente al entender.

-Hela-sama necesito saber si esa actitud fue premeditada… -su tono reflejaba seriedad y preocupación

-No Leonardo, eso fue involuntario, sin mi consentimiento... y sabes muy bien lo que significa…

-Sí, tal parece que nuestras sospechas eran acertadas lamentablemente…

-¿Crees que deba decirles?

-Con todo lo que ha pasado, en este momento es mejor ser honestos y contarles absolutamente todo, tanto lo referente a usted como a mí, presiento que si se los ocultamos agravaremos la situación más de lo que ya está.

-Tienes razón –Hela lo miró y cambió su expresión por una sonrisa maternal- Sabes, has madurado mucho, demasiado para tu edad, a veces desearía que las cosas fuesen diferentes y haberte podido permitir una infancia tan normal como la de tus hermanos y no el habértela arrebatado a temprana edad.

-Usted misma ha dicho que "el pasado no se puede cambiar, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y que si no se hace tenga como consecuencia un futuro desastroso" –ella sonrió sin humor ante sus propias palabras- lo que me intriga hasta ahora es saber por qué no lo hizo con su esposo

-Ay querido mío, "donde hay muerte siempre habrá muerte" eso es lo que me dijo mi hermano aquel día citando a mi padre –confesó con mirada ausente- El me mencionó que si yo lo salvaba, hubiese tomado su lugar, el universo perdería su equilibrio ante mi falta de trabajo, Balder hubiese aprovechado el momento y matado a toda mi familia, incluyendo a las niñas, esto sería un mundo cubierto de obscuridad y tinieblas.

-¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Mi hermano tiene la peculiaridad de ver en dos dimensiones, es decir dos futuros, nunca sabe cuál va a pasar hasta que suceda algo característico de uno de ellos –explicó- Bueno, hora de dejar de hablar de mi hermano, debemos apurarnos a recoger a todos, seguramente después del trance estarán muy cansados y es probable que no despierten hasta mañana en el almuerzo.

-Hai

Los dos acomodaron a sus familiares en sus recámaras, tomaron una taza de té buscando relajar un poco sus tensos músculos, estresados por tanta carga recibida los últimos días.

A la 1:00 de la tarde

Las Nornas se levantaron con cansancio, se dirigieron miradas angustiadas, confirmando que todo lo que había pasado no había sido una pesadilla, salieron del cuarto en dirección a la cocina topándose con su madre y con Leo

-am… Buenas tardes –saludaron tanto la mujer como la tortuga rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-Buenos tardes –respondieron en coro en un tono tan frío que les sorprendió hasta a ellas mismas, y sin querer ver las expresiones de dos de sus seres queridos, se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio

Leonardo y Hela se miraron, ella le dio una sonrisa triste y negó suavemente con la cabeza, él la entendió perfectamente, pues anteriormente había pasado lo mismo con sus hermanos.

Luego de un tiempo el resto de la familia se unió a ellos, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Cuando llegaron April y Casey, las Nornas se sentaron junto al resto alejándose lo más que podían de su madre pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar

Esta acción hizo doler el corazón de la Muerte, pero era consciente de que se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Bueno les explicaré porqué Balder mandó a atacarme. Primero les informaré que cada ser sin importar si es mortal, inmortal, dios, humano o mutante tienen sus debilidades, Balder descubrió que la mía es el veneno que está en la sangre de uno de mis hermanos –eso los dejó pasmados- por eso se le hizo más fácil a su sirviente la tarea. Bueno la razón por la que ha hecho todo esto, fue porque necesita mi cuerpo….

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! –exclamaron todos sonrojados excepto Splinter y Leo, pero al igual que todos tenían un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas

-¡No de ese modo!, lo lamento, me expresé mal –se disculpó con las mejillas rojas al entender como había sonado- me refiero a que necesita de mi para sus planes puesto que soy, y lo digo sin afán de presumir y solo porque es necesario, la más fuerte de todos mis hermanos debido a las funciones que cumplo

-Ahhh –suspiraron con alivio y algo de pena

-Él sabe que sin importar a qué tipo de tortura me someta jamás me pondría de su lado, por ello quiere separar mi alma porque así mi cuerpo obedecerá sus órdenes…

-Como una marioneta, sin sentimientos ni capacidad de razonamiento…. –concluyó Donatello

-Exactamente, ahora que esta aclarado eso supongo que podemos seguir, esta es la razón que los implica a ustedes –dijo con gravedad- Como deben saber ustedes cuatro –señaló a las tortugas- se destacan en campos diferentes Donatello por su inteligencia, Michelangelo por su agilidad y Raphael por su fuerza –sonrieron con algo de orgullo –pero Leonardo se ha destacado más en el campo espiritual lo que es tan bueno como malo

Miraron al de azul, haciéndolo sentir incómodo

-Splinter, yo… lo siento te mentí –la rata frunció las cejas en confusión- yo conozco a Leonardo de hace mucho más tiempo atrás, y tengo que decirte que se ha desarrollado muy bien en el sentido espiritual, demasiado de hecho –su expresión cambio a una preocupada- este tipo de almas atraen demasiado a los entes obscuros de mi mundo, y en especial a Balder…

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar Raph con miedo de la respuesta

-Él quiere arrebatarle el alma para luego comérsela junto a la mía y revivir, para ser capaz de ir tanto al plano físico como al espiritual y sembrar el caos en ambos mundos,… utilizará nuestros cuerpos como sus sirvientes en esta tarea y los desechará cuando no los necesite más….

Todos palidecieron, ante el horror de ese futuro probable.

-¿Cómo lo evitamos?

-Derrotándolo y devolviendo su alma al infierno, donde será encerrado en un jarrón y sellado por la eternidad

-Hela-sama creo que hay algo más que debe decirles –le recordó Leo

-Hai-suspiró rendida –cuando el sirviente de Balder me apuñalo… comenzó el proceso de separación

Esa declaración fue como si un viento helado les hubiese pegado de repente a los presentes

-Déjenme ver si entendí –exclamó Raphael con una mezcla de emociones- Balder quiere quitarles el alma a ustedes dos y usarlos como unos malditos títeres, la única forma de evitarlo es derrotarlo y para terminar nos dice que él ya tiene la mitad de la pelea ganada ¡Es enserio!

-¡Raphael! –exclamó Splinter disgustado por su reacción

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Casey sorprendentemente más tranquilo y serio de lo usual- ¿Cuánto tenemos antes de que su alma se separe Hela-sama?

-No lo sé con exactitud, mientras no use mi magia probablemente un mes, pero si la utiliizo al límite es probable que en ese mismo momento se separe

-Disculpe señora –Mikey estaba algo dudoso al ver que la atención estaba completamente en él- Yo vi que en la película de Harry Potter, que cuando el alma se salió del cuerpo de su tío regresó a los pocos segundos que no fue tocada por los dementores ¿no podríamos hacer eso?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Mikey, era una idea brillante ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido?

-¿Es posible Hela-sama? –preguntó Splinter

-Sí mi amigo, si cuando mi alma salga de mi cuerpo no es reclamada regresará automáticamente a este –anunció- la única condición es que mi cuerpo no debe estar muerto

-Entonces hay esperanza –dijo April contenta

-Debemos ir al mundo espiritual –informó Splinter algo pensativo

-¿Por qué no pueden quedarse aquí? –preguntó Donnie

-Por mí no hay problema, estoy acostumbrada ya que mi trabajo me exige pasar mucho tiempo en el plano físico, pero mis hijas no lo están y eso puede presentar problemas graves más adelante –le explicó la Muerte- Mañana iremos al paraíso en este momento es uno de los lugares más seguros que hay

-¡Boyakasha! ¡Eso será genial! –exclamó Mikey

-¡No dejaremos que ese sujeto le quite el alma a mamá ni a Leo! –Las Nornas tenían una expresión decidida que enorgulleció a la Muerte

-¡Oigan nosotros nos encargaremos!, ¡los niños no deben entrometerse en cosas de adultos! –protestaron las tortugas menores, divirtiendo a los demás

-¿Saben cuántos años tenemos?-Verdandi ya tenía su martillo preparado

-No han de ser muchos, te ves como una mocosa de cuatro –se burló Raphael

-¡Cómo te atreves! Tenemos más de cuarenta millones de años, así que el mocoso ¡eres tú!

-Pues para ser tan vieja eres demasiado infantil, m-o-c-o-s-a –dijo lentamente Raphel

-¡Ya sacaste boleto! –Verdandi persiguió a Raph por la sala mientras sus respectivos hermanos trataban de detenerlos, pero pronto ellos también comenzaron a discutir y armaron sus propias peleas

-¿Cree que nos hayan perdonado? –susurró Leonardo a Hela

-Conociéndolas como las conozco, te diré que se parecen mucho a su padre, perdonan sí, pero el enojo les dura un tiempo, sin embargo regresan a su actitud normal después de gastar una broma al causante de su enojo.

-Eso quiere decir….

-Exacto querido mío, muy pronto nos van a gastar una broma a los dos por haberles ocultado tantas cosas, lo más probable es que me la gasten a mi primero y luego a ti.

-Bueno,… a fin de cuentas nos lo merecemos.

-Exacto, así que lo único que podemos hacer será recibirlas con agrado, nunca hacen bromas que dañen a las personas así que no hay por qué preocuparse

Eso era verdad….

¿Por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez?

Acaso….

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos y amados lectores, perdonen por el capítulo corto pero la verdad no planeaba hacerlo demasiado largo tampoco, les anunció con orgullo que desde aquí comenzará la acción.**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero en mi país, el gobierno ha cambiado el sistema educativo y los profesores están tomando pruebas sorpresa a diestra y siniestra, lo que no me permite concentrarme demasiado.**

 **Otra razón es que actualmente acabo de leer "Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen, el cual me parece maravilloso en diversos ámbitos. Sin embargo yo tengo una buena y mala costumbre de meterme en el personaje y termino hablando y escribiendo como ellos durante algunos días sin poder detenerlo, y ya que usan lenguaje del siglo XIX ya se imaginaran que pasó.**

 **Saben se me ha ocurrido una idea para una nueva historia que me ha rondado la cabeza toda la semana y creo que tiene potencial pero esperaré a acabar una de las dos historias para publicarla así que tendré que aguantarme las ganas de compartirla**

 **Espero acepten mis disculpas, les pido humildemente dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones, quejas, tomates, floreros, o lo que deseen, lo acepto con gusto**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del quinto capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-leonarda hamato (me alegra saber que la historia de Hela te haya sacado diferentes emociones, a pesar de que no soy muy buena escribiendo en el género de romance. Me encantan tus ideas y a la que te refieres la aplicaré próximamente, respecto a lo otro mis padres también me lo prohibirían si lo supieran, decidí hacer esto calladamente, ellos no saben que publico esta clase de historias, preferí hacerlo a quedarme pensando "y si hubiese escrito que opiniones recibiría" a veces es mejor llevarle la contra al mundo, son muy pocos los que saben que hago y ni siquiera son de mi familia. Por cierto, no me aburre la historia de tu vida siempre me han parecido interesantes esa clase de relatos de parte de las personas)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (La verdad no me esperaba es reacción tan halagadora siendo que no soy buena escribiendo en este género, pero me alegro igualmente. La reacción de Verdandi es más al estilo Raph o Donnie, pues me imagine a uno de ellos en esa situación y es la única reacción que se me vino a la cabeza)**

 **-DraongsIshshah (Concuerdo siempre van a existir los curiosos, incluyéndonos a nosotros mismos, créeme respecto a la ira la libero golpeando a alguien o gritando, tengo una mala reacción para ese sentimiento, pero a veces me deja imaginar varias cosas, así que me conformo con eso)**

 **-I Love Kittens Too (Te agradezco que leas la historia, y referente al tema de la muerte, me complace decir que ya he podido aclarártelo a través de un mensaje, espero continúes leyendo)**

 **-Aria TMNT (como vez, por fin di a conocer que tiene que ver nuestro querido Leo en todo este lio tan grande que se ha formado, a partir de ahora comienza la verdadera acción, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo)**

 **-natis tmnt (me alegra saber que el relato te haya echo llorar eso quiere decir que logré transmitir sentimientos lo cual me emociona demasiado, espero igualmente no haberte decepcionado)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Como ya te mencioné se que es complicado pero es necesario ya que conociendo los detalles se comprende mejor a los personajes pero a partir de ahora si comienza la acción y la mayor parte será en el momento presente será extraño que incluya eventos pasados de ahora en adelante)**

 **-dragonazabache (La verdad me inspiré un poco en la muerte de Goku de DBZ la saga de Cell, sin querer recordé algunas despedidas de este tipo en algunos animes shojo así que decidí incorporar una que otra palabra. Me hizo mucha gracia que compararas a Hela con Serena, recordé la manera de comer de ella, pero también recordé su versión adulta y me enorgullece en cierto modo que de una niña algo infantil pero buena se convierta en adulta maravillosa con una hermosa familia)**


	7. Empieza la batalla

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando y leyendo sus reviews ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

-¿Están listos?

-Hai

Habían decidido ir al mundo espiritual, todos juntos, una vez que la Muerte se hubiera recuperado, sin embargo Hela se había dado cuenta de que el cuerpo de sus hijas ya se estaba comenzando a sobreesforzar, era hora de volver.

-¿Segura que ya se encuentra mejor? -le preguntó en susurro

-Splinter ya me hiciste esa pregunta más de veinte veces -le respondió del mismo modo

-Y sigue sin convencerme su respuestas -la miró con cara de "no te creo ni papa"

-No soy una niña -hizo puchero

-Pues algunas veces, no parece -murmuró cuando estaba algo lejos

-¡Te oí!

Se cogieron de las manos mientras la deidad sacaba su espada, apuntando hacia un punto no específico, apenas se pudo notar como en la punta del arma se formaba una luz negra que se iba haciendo más grande

-" _Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo sacar mi energía, esto es malo…."_

Los jalo de una manera muy brusca, tratando de pasar lo más rápido posible por el túnel, April y Casey miraban con asombro el lugar mientras flotaban, era hermoso pero era demasiado frío, un frío desagradable, a ellos les pareció normal ya que no conocían mucho del lugar, pero para las Nornas era un signo de que su madre no se encontraba bien.

Los túneles solían adaptarse a la personalidad del que los abría, por ello ese túnel siempre había sido cálido y acogedor…

-Llegamos -avisó antes de abrir otro portal, al que los jaló nuevamente de manera brusca antes de que se cerrara

-Oh…

El jardín era inmenso, muy vivo, a pesar de que en medio se encontraba una casa muy grande que estaba dañada en una pequeña parte de abajo, el resto de la construcción seguía en pie.

Los animales asomaron sus cabezas de entre los arbustos, de los que salieron al reconocer a sus amas y amigas quienes los recibieron con agrado junto a sus invitados.

Pero un perro permanecía alejado, se acercó con cautela pasando en frente de todos hasta detenerse frente a Hela, comenzando a gruñirle como una amenaza.

-Tranquilo, te lo explicaré un poco más tarde -el perro negro y grande se dejó acariciar por ella, bajando la guardia

Ella les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, entraron a la casa, asombrando a tres tortugas y a dos humanos por la belleza de la decoración al estilo japonés.

-Niñas por favor, llévenlos a la sala de estar, yo iré por algo de comer

Las Nornas, algo reacias, hicieron lo que su madre decía, aún estaban molestas con ella y con Leo, pero no por eso debían desquitarse con los demás

-Así que aquí es a donde venías cuando meditabas -comentó Rapha mirando con curiosidad el lugar

-Hai, pero no podía quedarme mucho, me cansaba mentalmente sí lo hacía -explicó

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Hela-sama me dijo que debía permanecer en secreto…

-Exacto, y yo sabía que si les contaba, ustedes querrían venir también así que terminarían haciendo lo imposible en la meditación, lo que de una u otra forma hubiese acabado en un desastre tremendo -Hela dejó la bandeja de galletas, vasos de leche y tazas de té sobre la mesa- Les ayudará a conciliar el sueño, no lo notan ahora pero sus cuerpos están tratando de acostumbrarse a esta energía, deben descansar mucho para estabilizarlos -cogió una taza con elegancia innata en ella, la bebió despacio al igual que el resto.

Indicó a cada uno su habitación, quedándose a solas con Leonardo.

-Hay algo que debo mostrarte -eso fue lo único que le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la destrozada sala de telares, con un movimiento rápido de su mano, todos los telares salieron de los escombros y desaparecieron en el aire

-Hela-sama, le recuerdo que no puede usar mucho su energía, ya gastó mucha al traernos aquí sin haberse recuperado ¿verdad?

-Tan perceptivo como siempre, pero sabes que nunca dejaría que mis niñas se expusieran a ninguna clase de riesgo,... mientras esté en mi mano el poder evitarlo, por supuesto -sacó de su cinturón una llave, alzó un pedazo de alfombra dejando ver un trampilla.

-A veces me pregunto cómo mis hijas no se han dado cuenta de esta puerta, con lo curiosas que son -el comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Leo antes de meterse allí.

En ese lugar había un telar muy grande y, a diferencia del resto, este era completamente negro. Detrás de él salió el perro grande y negro que los había recibido.

-¿Sabes lo qué es? -ella rompió el silencio sin mirarlo- o mejor dicho ¿De quién es?

-Es su telar, ¿Verdad, Hela-sama? -el estaba asombrado, había oído rumores de parte de sus hermanas pero nunca creyó verlo en persona

-Exacto, quiero que te fijes aquí -le señaló

Al principio él no entendía, pero luego abrió los ojos

-Ay, no…

-Leonardo, Garm... -miró al perro- quiero pedirles un favor…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las Nornas se habían levantado muy temprano, sorprendentemente

-¿Están seguras de que va a resultar bien? -Skuld las miró con desconfianza

-¡Sí! además ¿no quieres castigar un poco a mamá y a Leo? -le provocó Verdandi

-Vamos, hermana, va a ser divertido, no lo podemos hacerlo sin ti -Urd uso los ojitos de cachorro que mejor le salían para poder convencerla- Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte, mamá podrá detenerse cuando quiera y seguro hará lo mismo con Leo

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien, pero deja de hacer eso! -la empujó antes de pararse a un lado de un río de agua que iba desde el estanque, haciendo un camino en el interior de la casa, hasta llegar a las puertas de las habitaciones de los mencionados- Espero que esto no salga mal -rezó antes de hacer un movimiento con su vara y comenzar a congelar el agua

-Te toca Urd -la niña asintió con una sonrisa traviesa y toco la puerta de las dos habitaciones, retirándose rápidamente.

Los objetivos de su broma, habían caido en la trampa, pero con lo que no contaban es que el estruendo despertara a los demás, quienes al salir se tropezaron con el hielo, y por consecuencia, se deslizaron en él también.

Se diría que fue un pequeño error de cálculos, y seguiría siendo pequeño sino fuera porque el peso de todos era demasiado, tanto que el hielo comenzó a quebrarse.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡No sé pero con esa clase de impulso van a caer fuera del estanque!

-¡Se romperán un hueso!

Esos gritos advirtieron a los mayores de su destino final, así que Hela decidió actuar, puso sus manos al frente formando un nuevo camino de hielo, no podía detenerlos a esa velocidad, así que tendría que hacer que caigan en algo blando

Los demás se habían agarrado en una especie de cadena para facilitarle el trabajo, la Muerte se sentía demasiado cansada se alivió al ver que ya estaban a punto de llegar, dejó caer sus brazos, justamente el minuto antes de caer en el estanque

Las Nornas reaccionaron y les ayudaron a salir, Splinter ayudó a su amiga que se veía algo pálida.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó él

-Como pez fuera del agua -le respondió un poco en broma

-¡Vaya, miren qué hermoso cuadro tenemos aquí! -gritó una voz desde arriba, Hela abrió los ojos con horror

-Sabía que vendría, pero no tan pronto -susurró de manera que solo Splinter logró oírla

-¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso no sabes que esta es propiedad privada? -Verdandi mantenía una mirada desafiante, esa voz se le hacía desagradablemente conocida

Leo la jaló y la puso junto a sus hermanas detrás de él

-Oh, Hela...eres muy cruel, no hablarles de mi a las hijas de ese plebeyo..

-¡Cállate! ¡No mereces ser nombrado ni por la más vil de las criaturas!

-Eso me dolió, querida -del cielo bajó una figura, con aura maligna demasiado fuerte- Pero no te preocupes, pronto enmendaremos ese error -le sonrió de una manera escalofriante

-Splinter, llévatelos y escóndanse, yo lo detendré lo más que pueda -sacó su espada

-No te dejaremos sola -las Nornas sacaron sus varitas aún con su notorio temblor

-Leonardo -él la miró comprendiendo lo que quería decir- por favor…

Leo la miró con decisión y pesar

-Debemos irnos -anunció dejando a sus amigos y familiares confundidos, él nunca huía de una batalla sin pelear, nunca

El de azul, aprovechando la distracción de las menores, uso los puntos de presión para dejarlas inconscientes.

-Vamos -sus hermanos recogieron una cada uno, estaban tan sorprendidos que lo único que podían hacer era obedecer

-Leonardo… -Splinter no lograba descifrar las actitudes de su hijo

-Yoshi... -la rata la regresó a ver-Confía en él

Luego de eso Hela corrió en dirección a Balder con un grito de guerra aterrador

-En serio crees poder vencerme -el choque de espadas fue inevitable- ahora que estás tan débil, tan… vulnerable

-¡Cierra la boca!

Mientras la batalla se daba, los demás trataban de alejarse lo más posible, Balder se dio cuenta de esto y envió a algunos de sus sirvientes.

-Esto no salió como esperaba -Leo esquivó un ataque de algo que parecía ser una momia

-¡Y qué esperabas! ¡Querías que huyeramos como cobardes! -Raphael golpeó una sombra pegajosa

-¡Chicos no creo que sea el momento de discutir! -Donnie mantenía alejadas a las criaturas de las Nornas

-Sabes Hela, me pregunto si puedes hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo… -lanzó una bomba al tejado de la casa, y al explotar hizo que se desprendiera un gran pedazo que les iba a caer encima a sus amigos

-¡No! -alzó una mano formando un campo de energía alrededor de ellos, justo en el momento en que las niñas despertaron

-¿Qué pasó? -Verdandi se levantó confundida, despertando completamente al ver un bloque que estaba por caerles encima

-¡Salgan rápido! -entre el caos no lograban identificar la voz, pero entre ellas lograron abrir paso a los demás, justo a tiempo antes de que el campo desapareciera

La Muerte no comprendió los planes de Balder, él tenía la oportunidad perfecta para atacarla pero no lo hizo, de pronto sintió algo palpitar en su interior

-No, no, por favor no….

Esa sensación se hizo cada vez más fuerte y dolorosa, Hela ya no podía contener los gritos, sus piernas fallaron dejándola caer en rodillas mientras se sostenía el pecho

-¡Váyanse, ahora! -alcanzó a gritar

-¡Mamá!

Balder vio con gusto cuando la mujer frente a él por fin había caído al suelo, y sonrió aún más al ver una luz que se desprendía de ella.

-Por fin, es mía -atrajo la luz y la encerró en un jarrón de forma extraña, estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando las niñas se habían acercado al cuerpo de su madre intentando hacerla reaccionar sin resultados.

-¡Mami, despierta!

-¡Debemos irnos!

De pronto, ella logró incorporarse un poco, su pelo cubría su rostro completamente

-¿Mamá?...

Leonardo reaccionó rápido, y apartó a Urd del camino antes de que una espada le atravesara la cabeza

-¿Qué le ocurre? -Mikey fue el primero en hablar

-¡Mamá! ¿por qué lo hiciste? -Skuld abrazó a su hermana que temblaba sin cesar

-Esa cosa... -dijo Splinter con desprecio y miedo en su voz- no es su madre

Las Nornas no le querían creer hasta que el ser dejó ver su rostro, todo era normal hasta que se concentraron en sus ojos…

Tan vacíos... tan sombríos... tan…

Diferentes…

-Es un placer presentarles -comenzó Balder con tono sarcástico y burlesco- a la Muerte

El perro apareció de la nada y se posicionó frente al grupo, gruñendo con fiereza

-Mátalos

La Muerte sacó su espada, dispuesta a cumplir su tarea...

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos y amados lectores, perdonen por el capítulo corto y por la tardanza, pero creanme cuando les digo que este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado hacer, la verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero acepten mis disculpas, les pido humildemente dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones, quejas, tomates, floreros, o lo que deseen, lo acepto con gusto**

 **¡Les deseo un feliz año nuevo!**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del sexto capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (primer review, lamento que sean cortos, y la verdad creo que he estado viendo demasiado Harry Potter, la verdad me parece interesante esta serie de libros, siempre me han gustado estas temáticas y el género fantástico, aunque este también sea corto espero te haya gustado, esperaré tu review)**

 **-** **DraognsIshshah** **(segundo review, hola espero que te haya gustado el cap y no haberte decepcionado, voy a tener que esperar algún tiempo para poder publicar la otra historia, últimamente la música logra disipar el sentimiento de ira y a veces me da ganas de bailar y cantar, es genial)**

 **-I Love Kittens too (tercer review tienes razón será muy difícil y más ahora que ya obtuvo a uno de ellos, oh ojalá logren encerrarlo antes de que vaya por Leo, incluso siendo la escritora no sé lo que va a pasar, soy rara lo admito)**

 **-** **Yessi Oroku** **(cuarto review, gracias por leer, lo que pasa es que Hela es el ente más fuerte de los dioses y Leo no puedo decirte ahora pero lo revelaré más adelante, cuidate)**

 **-natis tmnt (quinto review, la verdad lo de las almas me salió de un sueño que tuve o más bien será una pesadilla, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado la conti)**

 **-Aria TMNT (sexto review, hey gracias por todo, la verdad soy mala con las bromas, y estuve rompiendome el cráneo por armar este cap, por cierto dile a tu hermana Linda que muchas gracias por su comentario, es halagador de su parte, se nota bastante que son hermanas jejeje no te enojes con ella, yo también tengo un hermano menor y siempre son curiosos de lo que hacemos)**

 **-leonarda hamato (séptimo review, gracias por la idea, aunque la broma no me salió muy bien que digamos, resulta difícil crear una, gracias por seguir leyendo, suerte con tu historia)**

 **-** **dragonazabache** **(octavo review, aún quedará en el misterio el saber desde cuando Hela conoce a Leo espero te haya gustado el cap y tienes razón aún hay algo que no se ha mencionado sobre él)**

 **-** **Rose Black Dragon** **(noveno review, la verdad no, yo creo que las tortugas son lo suficientemente fuertes como para cargar a una persona normal, además con el entrenamiento del maestro Splinter dudo que no puedan, como vez ya perdieron una parte de la batalla ahora toca esperar a ver si en realidad pueden proteger a Leo o no)**


	8. Razones

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Amigos míos que bueno verlos, lamento mucho el no haberlos iluminado con mi hermosa voz, no ya enserio lo siento, pero en el paraíso no es como se lo imaginan, por alguna razón aquí te encuentras con todo tipo de animal, y (oh coincidencia) pues me mordió un dragón de jade, y pues pase más de un mes en coma como le dicen ustedes, mi hermana me prohibió levantarme una semana después de que desperté, y aquí estoy.

Bueno ya les aburrí con mis explicaciones así que mejor continuamos con nuestra historia que hoy les presento….

 **Razones**

 _Aquellos que vieran la relación que llevaban Leonardo y las Nornas en la actualidad, pensarían que siempre se han llevado como una gran familia, pero lo que no saben es que en sus inicios no fue así, al menos no por parte de una de las niñas._

 _-Verdandi ya te hemos dicho que Leo no es malo –la mencionada infló los cachetes con enojo_

 _-Sí, hasta me ayudó a mejorar mis dibujos –Urd alzó las manos al aire contenta_

 _-Pues yo digo que se dejaron engañar –se levantó y las enfrentó- él lo que quiere es robarnos a mamá, o acaso ¿no se dieron cuenta de que le presta más atención cuando viene aquí?_

 _-Sí –respondieron a coro_

 _-¿Y entonces?_

 _-Verdandi, debes comprender que mamá debe tener sus razones, como para todo lo que hace, debes confiar en ella –le sonrió Skuld seguida de Urd_

 _-Yo confío en ella –las hermanas sonrieron- pero no en él –la sonrisa decayó_

 _-Pero Verdandi… -insistieron_

 _-No, déjenlo, ya sé que no lograré convencerlas con palabras –comenzó a caminar hacia la casa_

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-No es obvio, voy a traer una pelota –sus hermanas la miraron confusas- ¿Cuándo han visto que se juegue fútbol sin pelota? –después de eso las dejó plantadas en el césped, dirigiéndose a su cuarto pero escuchó un ruido en la sala._

 _-"¿Con quién está mamá?" –se escondió detrás de la puerta, ocultando su presencia_

 _-Dime, Leonardo ¿cómo has estado esta semana? –se oyó la voz maternal de Hela dirigida a una pequeña tortuga de ocho años_

 _-"¿Por qué tiene que venir? Él tiene familia propia" –pensó con molestia_

 _-Estuvo….bien –dijo un tono que extrañó a ambas_

 _-"¿Qué le pasó?... no es que me importe pero…"_

 _-Dime pequeño, ¿qué es lo que pasó?_

 _-Bueno es que… la semana anterior, mi pa… mi sensei me nombró líder de la familia, pero desde que eso pasó todo fue de mal en peor –Verdandi oyó algo parecido aún hipo, asomó la cabeza por una pequeña rendija y vio a su madre levantarse e ir hacia la tortuga para cubrirla en un abrazo_

 _-Raphael me odia… -decía ocultando su cabeza- No sirvo para ser líder… -Hela sentía las cálidas lágrimas en su ropa_

 _-Shh, tranquilo mi niño –le acaricio la cabeza con cariño – mi querida tortuguita, un líder no debe ser perfecto, debe ser quien se preocupe por los demás, a quien no le importe lo que deba sacrificar con tal de ver a sus seres queridos felices._

 _-"Debe ser humilde, honorable, dispuesto a dejar su orgullo por el bien de los demás" –completó en su mente Verdandi_

 _-Pero yo…_

 _-No me vayas a decir que no lo eres, o es que acaso ¿no te preocupas cuándo Michelangelo corre por las alcantarillas? –sintió un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza- ¿O cuándo Donatello hace sus experimentos? ¿O cuando Raphael desobedece y coge las sais de verdad?_

 _-Sí pero…_

 _-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando rompiste a Oogima para poder obtener algo de algodón para curar a tus hermanos?_

 _-Algo triste, pero feliz de evitar que se infectaran_

 _-¿No te arrepientes de eso?_

 _-¡Jamás lo haría! –Alzó su cabeza y Hela sonrió al ver la decisión en sus ojos- ¿Mis hermanos son primero!_

 _-Lo ves, puede que ahora te quede algo grande el papel pero te aseguro que a medida que los años pasen, serás él mejor líder tanto para mí, como para tu padre y hermanos, aunque no lo demuestren_

 _-Tiene razón Hela-sama –la mencionada le acarició la cabeza de nuevo_

 _-Por supuesto que sí querido –Leo se separó de ella –Ahora vamos por un plato de galletas para darles a las chicas –la pequeña espía se alejó en silencio, regresando con sus hermanas_

 _Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con la menor de sus hermanas_

 _-Perdona, ando en las nubes_

 _-Sí lo noté, no traes la pelota –señaló Urd_

 _-Sí es que se me ocurrió que podemos hacer otra cosa…_

 _-¿Cómo qué?_

 _-¡Chicas vengan a comer! –su madre apareció con plato enorme de galletas y junto a ella su invitado_

 _-¡Leo! –Skuld y Urd lo votaron al suelo con su abrazo_

 _-Esto…Leo –todos le pusieron especial atención a la niña de verde- Después de comer… ¿puedes enseñarnos….algunas katas? –incluso Hela se sorprendió con eso, pues se había dado cuenta de que su hija no se llevaba muy bien con él_

 _-Claro –le respondió con una sonrisa radiante_

 _Verdandi comprendió que su madre tenía razón, Leonardo Hamato era una tortuga en la que se podía confiar_

* * *

Verdandi abrió los ojos, hace mucho que no recordaba eso, vio junto a ella a sus hermanas aún dormidas, al principio no reconoció el lugar pero luego se percató de que estaban en su casa y en su cuarto.

Trató de recordar, pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenía…

Primero regresaron al mundo espiritual….

Luego la broma….

Balder y después….

-Él le robó el alma a mamá –hipo una voz a su lado, su hermana menor tenía los ojos llorosos

-Mamá nos atacó y…. –Su hermana mayor tenía la vista gacha, trató de recordar con desesperación

Ah, era cierto lo que pasó fue que….

 **Flashback**

 _Se oyó el sonido del choque del metal, Balder sonreía de forma psicópata, las Nornas, tortugas, rata y humanos, veían con horror como se desataba la lucha entre Leonardo y Hela_

 _Garm jaló de la bata del sensei atrayendo su atención_

 _-Debemos irnos –anunció, los hermanos no entendían como su padre quería dejarlo solo- Leonardo nos alcanzará una vez sepa que estamos a salvo_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Raphael, es una orden –el de rojo no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza_

 _Entre las tortugas cogieron cada uno a una de las chicas, pero ellas dieron pelea, no querían alejarse del lugar_

 _-¿Qué harás Leonardo?, te propongo algo, entrégate y los dejaré en paz –gritó Balder_

 _-Y que me quites el alma, no gracias –le dio una patada en el estómago a la marioneta enviándola lejos, esta se reincorporo sin mostrar signos de dolor a pesar de la notoria mancha de sangre de su herida reabierta_

 _-"Su cuerpo no resistirá" –pensó con preocupación Leonardo –"Debo hacerlo, ya no tengo opción"_

 _-¿Y qué piensas hacer? No tienes salida –dijo con emoción_

 _-Sí que la tengo –Tanto Balder como el grupo lo regresaron a ver expectantes- No permitiré que uses más el cuerpo de Hela –preparó su espada_

 _Les costó entender el mensaje pero luego…_

 _-¡No! ¡Espera, no lo hagas! –gritaron las niñas con desesperación_

 _Pero era muy tarde, el líder saltó sobre ella, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar…_

 _Le clavó su espada en el corazón…_

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Me las pagarás Leonardo! –Balder escapó, al ver que ya no le servía de nada el cuerpo de la diosa, herido de gravedad_

 _Después solo hubo obscuridad_

 **Fin del Flashback**

-No, Leo no pudo haber… -Urd no pudo terminar la oración entre lágrimas

-Pero lo hizo –al igual que la menor Skuld dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran

-No… -dijo Verdandi- Él debe tener una razón, recuerdan, mamá confiaba en él hasta el final, debemos hacer lo mismo

Sus hermanas asintieron sin esperanza

Recorrieron los pasillos de la casa en silencio, hasta que escucharon gritos provenientes de la sala.

Asomaron sus cabezas por la rendija, pero la escena terminó de romperles el corazón.

Todos estaban reunidos ahí, tanto las tortugas como los humanos reclamaban a gritos una explicación a Leonardo que los veía impasible, Splinter no podía ocultar su decepción, pero justo en la mitad, se encontraba un cuerpo pálido y aún con la espada en su pecho

Entraron sin importarles si hacían ruido, acercándose, la mayor y la menor abrazaron la cabeza y la pequeña niña de verde se aferró a su mano

Creyó que todo estaba perdido hasta que lo sintió…

Era débil pero…

Regresó a ver a Leo con sorpresa y felicidad en su mirada, él le devolvió el gesto ante la confusión de los presentes

-No está muerta- dijo con emoción Verdandi

-No –explicó sacando la espada, la cual, curiosamente no tenía ni una gota de sangre-Solo está paralizada –limpió su espada con un paño, dejando ver una sustancia verde viscosa- parece que hubiera fallecido pero este líquido relaja el cuerpo y disminuye el pulso para hacerlo aparentar

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntaron en coro

-Porque no paraban de gritar –fue su respuesta- Y ahora April ¿podrías cuidar de sus heridas?

Ella solo pudo asentir e ir por un botiquín, regresó a los pocos segundos

-¡Guau! ¡Sí que eres rápida April!-Mencionó Donnie

-No es eso, sino que acabo de recordar que no es mi casa y no sé dónde está el botiquín –explicó con vergüenza lo que se rieron

-Está en la cocina, debajo de la mesa-le dijo Vedandi ya tranquila

-Gracias-salió corriendo del lugar

El resto se sentó, necesitaban descansar un poco de todo esto, viendo como el cuerpo comenzó a recobrar su color

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza y como mencioné en mi otra historia, no pude contactarme porque se me daño la computadora, estuve enferma, y no tengo capital para ir a un cyber, además tardaré una semana en actualizar porque ahora tendré exámenes de mitad de año escolar, y eso es un campo de batalla.**

 **Perdón por el capítulo corto.**

 **Por cierto estoy muy feliz de que hayamos llegado a más de 50 reviews, enserio es muy emocionante**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del séptimo capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Leonarda Hamato (lo siento, el destino estuvo en mi contra durante este mes, pero solo queda enfrentarse a él, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (jejeje gracias por el halago a la historia, a mí me encantan los libros de ese tipo, espero te haya gustado la conti)**

 **-dragonazabache (tienes razón, me fascina el misterio, y créeme aún quedará en duda que fue lo que Hela le pidió a Leo, eso dalo por hecho, espero te haya gustado la conti)**

 **-** **DraognsIshshah (Yo tengo manía de hacer caso a los consejos, siempre, pero es buena costumbre mía así como mala, en este caso fue muy buena, espero te hay gustado la conti, y también te deseo que hayas pasado un feliz fin de año)**

 **-natis tmnt (Esa parte aún quedará en el misterio, jejejeje, espero hayas pasado bonito el fin de año, espero tu review)**

 **-Aria TMNT (Soy pésima para inventor bromas, pues ya viste que por lo menos hoy no se salió completamente con la suya,, no he visto esa película pero seguro es genial, te entiendo yo también me he desvelado leyendo historias y no te preocupes que me gusta saber de la vida de mis lectores, no sé si es raro pero bueno así soy yo, espero hayan pasado un feliz año tú y tu hermana, jeje mi hermano sabe decir lo mismo, pero no hay nada que agradecer, por cierto dile que hoy actualizo "Solo era un cuento")**

 **-I Love Kittens too (Eso espero yo también, feliz año)**


	9. Marioneta

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Hola queridos y queridas mortales, créanme que esta vez no puedo decir que lamente la tardanza ya que quería celebrar cierto cumpleaños de cierta persona, y quería estar con ella, sin embargo he vuelto feliz de haber provocado una sonrisa en su rostro.

No hay mejor regalo que pasar con tus seres queridos.

Sin más creo que debemos continuar, ya los he retrasado mucho.

El capítulo de hoy se titula….

 **MARIONETA**

Después de vendar el cuerpo de la entidad, se mantuvo un silencio incómodo, y aún más cuando el semblante de la tortuga mayor no dejaba de verla con preocupación.

-Hijo ¿qué es lo que sucede? –se atrevió a preguntar la rata

-El paralizante que le puse es algo fuerte pero se recuperará pronto, su heridas sin embargo es algo que no consideramos muy bien –nadie se atrevió a interrumpir la explicación- como saben el cuerpo puede curarse por sí solo pero… el tiempo que tarda también depende de la voluntad que uno tenga por vivir y como ya no posee un alma….

-No te preocupes tanto Leo, las heridas no son profundas, la mayor parte han sido tratadas, su cuerpo podrá sanar adecuadamente –tranquilizó Donnie a todos en general

-Hay algo más ¿verdad, Leonardo? –lo incitó a continuar su padre

-Donnie ¿crees que pueda levantarse? –su hermano asintió sin entender el por qué hizo la pregunta, pero pronto recibió la respuesta. Su hermano se acercó y con voz fría ordeno- ¡Despierta, Muerte!

Lo miraron como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco, pero la mayoría gritó y brincó hasta casi tocar el techo cuando ella abrió los ojos e incorporó su torso quedando sentada sobre la mesa.

-¿Hela-sama?...

-¿Mamá?...

Ella continuaba con la vista al frente, más específicamente sobre quien la había despertado.

-Responde ¿Quién eres? –le cuestionó con el mismo tono de antes

-Soy la Muerte, mi deber es exterminar a todos aquellos que no posean sangre inmortal y servir a mi amo por la eternidad

-Has concluido con tu misión, vuelve a dormir –su cuerpo hubiera caído de manera brusca sobre la mesa de no ser por la reacción rápida de Raphael

-¿Qué fue eso? –April logró salir de su asombro

-Parecía un títere –comentó Mikey ganándose una mirada asesina de las niñas

-Lamento decir que acertaste Mikey –afirmó la tortuga mayor- cuando un ser esta en este estado, cualquiera puede darle una orden y este la cumplirá por más descabellada que sea, pero quien tiene privilegio sobre el resto es el que tiene su espíritu

-Ya entiendo, por eso pareció que tú la…. –Casey no se atrevía a concluir la oración, no le gusto presenciar ese acto

-Sí, mientras Balder crea que lo que vio es real, no tendrá necesidad de ordenar nada… -le sonrió a las niñas- Hela-sama siempre ha sido precavida,…. con métodos poco ortodoxos, pero precavida a fin de cuentas…

Eso les sacó una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun así seguían tristes

-La vamos a recuperar –les aseguró leyendo sus pensamientos

-Por supuesto que no dejaremos que ese se salga con la suya –secundó Rapha

-Venceremos a Balder –corearon los humanos

Splinter solo asintió en acuerdo, ellas asintieron con entusiasmos, pero el silencio fue roto por el sonido de sus estómagos, exigiendo alimento. Mientras April, y Leo cocinaban, Splinter se mantuvo al lado de su amiga meditando, y el resto cuidaba de las niñas, claro que no siempre se puede evitar los pequeños enfrentamientos que tenían

-Es rojo

-Rosado

-¡Rojo!

-¡Rosado!

Tanto tortugas como Nornas menores veían la guerra de almohadas que se había armado entre Raphael y Verdandi, por un momento hubieran jurado ver rayos saliendo de sus ojos.

Y todo, porque no sabían el color de la corbata del oso que Leo tuvo de niño.

¿Como inició esto?, pues según ellos, quisieron dibujar, pero cuando Raphael vio que ella pintaba el oso de su hermano le corrigió el color.

Y eso se convirtió en sacrilegio para ella.

Comenzaron a arrojarse las almohadas mientras los demás se escudaban tras la cama

-¡Propongo algo! –gritó Skuld cansada- ¡Pregúntenle al dueño! –dijo dejándolos fríos

Era la solución más lógica

-¡LEO! –gritaron con todo

Se oyeron los pasos apresurados, y en menos de cinco segundos él ya estaba jadeando en el marco de la puerta con katana en mano, soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlos enteros.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿De qué color es la corbata de Oogima? –él los quedó viendo a ambos como si se tratara de una broma, ¿en serio lo habían llamado por eso?

-¡Leo se va a quemar la comida!

-¡Voy!... era morada –les respondió antes de volver a correr, dejando un silencio incomodo en la habitación

-Bueno, creo que se acabó el dibujo –anunció con cautela Mikey

-Tal parece que aún nos falta conocer a Leo –Urd abrió un baúl donde guardó las hojas usadas, de las tres era la que mejor dibujaba

-¿Siempre se llevaron bien con él? –Mikey tenía curiosidad desde que ellas fueron recibidas con agrado por el mayor

Tanto Skuld como Urd comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas limpias, mientras la otra se sonrojaba

-¡Qué va! ¡Verdandi se llevó mal con él al inicio! siempre discutían –siguieron riéndose

-¿No se te hace conocido? –Mikey recibió un zape

-Pero un día de pronto se comenzaron a llevar bien –sus hermanas la miraron analizadoramente- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

-¡Eso no les importa! –gritó roja como el tomate, además a ella no le correspondía revelar intimidades de su hermano mayor, comenzó a caminar en dirección desconocida, ellos no la detuvieron, cada una necesitaba su tiempo a solas

-¿Leo?... –estaba tan distraída que no notó que en lugar de Splinter estaba la tortuga, quien al oírla se pasó rápidamente el dorso de la mano por su rostro, ella puso una mano en su hombro- Está bien, no debes ser siempre el fuerte –él le sonrió con algo de tristeza-¿Crees que tarde en volver?

-No lo creo, Balder no tiene tanta paciencia por lo que pude notar, y si continua pensando que ya no cuenta con la Muerte, eso hará que se precipite, será el momento propicio para atacar

-¿La última batalla? –él solo asintió, nunca le había ocultado cosas de esa índole, después de todo, ellas tenían mucho más que la edad para comprender esas cosas

-Bueno es hora de comer, les preparé sus platillos favoritos –a la niña le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

El de azul dio una última mirada al cuerpo antes de irse, sin percatarse de la expresión extraña que le había regalado la niña

* * *

Una vez en el comedor, todos esperaban en la mesa, Leonardo y April les pasaban los platos

-No van a creerlo pero, Leo cocino la mayor parte de todo esto –Skuld y Verdandi se miraron con discreción

-Leo –la tortuga se dio la vuelta hacia la más pequeña de las Nornas- ¿Sabías que el agua es negra?

Todos le prestaron atención a la niña por el extraño enunciado que había dicho

-Oh, ¿enserio?, no me había dado cuenta, disculpen debo traer las especias de la sala –cuando salió, Urd se puso a vigilar la puerta mientras sus hermanas mayores ponían una sustancia en cada comida

-Niñas qué….

-Déjalas April, ellas saben lo que hacen –Los tres hermanos les ayudaron a repartir

-Ya viene –susurró Urd- coman, no les hará daño –la obedecieron sin rechistar

-¿Qué tal está la comida?

-Está muy rica Leo –Mikey hablaba con la boca rellena de comida

-Enano, primero traga antes de hablar

Splinter, April y Casey se miraron confundidos, pero decidieron unirse a la actuación, por lo menos hasta saber qué estaba pasando

* * *

Medianoche, las Nornas mayores fueron a las habitaciones de las tortugas con bandas roja y morada, quienes al parecer las estaban esperando

-¿Se dieron cuenta?

-Sí… él no es nuestro hermano

Escucharon ruidos de objetos chocando contra la pared, se escabulleron en silencio hasta la sala

-¡Maldición! ¿En dónde los ocultaron? ¡Qué esperas! ¡Búscalos!

Raphael tuvo que taparle la boca a Verdandi para que no gritara, y no la culpaba, él estuvo a un paso de soltar un jadeo

Frente a ellos estaba el cuerpo de su hermano, con una expresión de ira, arrojando todo a su paso, y junto a él, la Muerte hacía lo mismo pero con su expresión fría

* * *

-Cariño….

Urd se removió un poco

-Hija…despierta

-5 minutos más, mamá –Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe- Ma…má…

-Hola tesoro….–la mujer traía una sonrisa maternal

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, como ya saben lamento el retraso pero me encontraba de cumpleaños y las siguientes semanas me encontraba en medio de diferentes proyectos que requerían de mi atención, y para colmarla ahora me agarró un virus de la gripe que me pasó mi hermano menor**

 **Pero supongo que debo agradecerle, me llegó la inspiración con el**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del octavo capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **\- LunaBeatriz1 (me alegra leerte de nuevo, la verdad me encantan lo comentarios largos, la mayoría me hace reír y me pone de muy buen humor, la verdad, verdandi fue la única que se llevaba mal con Leo al inicio, pero eso fue más porque su carácter es parecido al de Raphael, concuerdo contigo, ser líder es duro, y es más difícil cuando tienes que aparentar fuerza frente a los demás por temor a que si te ven débil, ellos caigan contigo, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Leonarda Hamato (gracias por los buenos deseos pero parece que estamos en epidemia en el colegio y me volvió a pegar después de tres semanas, y te agradezco la paciencia, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Aria TMNT (LA verdad me encontraba bien de salud pero me cogió justo ayer la enfermedad, la verdad yo creo que él no se atrevería a matar a menos que lo llevaran a los extremos, donde se rompan las barreras de la moralidad, Hela lo entiende y sabe como se siente ya que ella también es hermana mayor de un montón de deidades, espero te haya agradado el cap)**

 **-DraognsIshshah (me alegra saber eso, bueno lo de April era para alivianar el ambiente, la verdad no creo que puedan hacerle una broma o quieran hacerlo en el futuro)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Tiempos sin leerte, la verdad yo también creo que lo cumplirá, bueno soy la autora después de todo, imagínate yo también me quede algo fría al ver lo que escribí pero llegados a ese punto creo que si llegarían a desconfiar de él ya que generalmente creemos lo que vemos, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-dragonazabache (bueno ya se acaba la historia, espero te guste la acontinuación)**


	10. Batalla Final

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Hola mis queridos mortales, lamento la tardanza, podemos decir que hubo ciertas dificultades técnicas

Bueno ahora vamos con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia

 **BATALLA FINAL**

-Mikey….hermano… debes despertar

-¿Qué pasa, Leo? –Mikey se frotó los ojos- Leo… ¿qué te pasó?

Él solo le dio una sonrisa triste

-Hermano….

-No hay tiempo Mikey, tienes que venir conmigo –el menor se levantó y caminó tras la tortuga que curiosamente era rodeada por una luz azul

En el camino se encontró con el cuerpo de la Muerte, el menor se puso en guardia

-Tranquilo, Mikey –Urd asomó la cabeza detrás de las faldas de la mujer, traía una enorme sonrisa- es mi mamá –la pequeña se fijó en la otra tortuga con desconfianza- ¿Sabías que el agua es negra?

Él le sonrió

-Por supuesto, pero solo cuando es de noche

-¡Leo! –ella corrió con la intención de abrazarlo pero….

Lo atravesó

Ambos espíritus los miraron con tristeza

-Vengan, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Los guiaron al estanque

-Debajo de esa roca

Mikey la levantó dejando ver dos collares

-Son lo último que queda de nuestras almas, la parte que le falta a Balder –explicó Hela

-Pero Leo, tú….

-No Mikey, los engañaron, fue la Muerte quien me hirió y no yo a ella –le explicó con tristeza- Extrajo mi alma muy rápido para que no se dieran cuenta

-Ahora, nuestros cuerpos están bajo sus órdenes, y están buscando lo que falta, deben ocultarlos de ellos, no pasará mucho para que concluyan que estaban aquí

-Los protegeremos –Cada uno cogió un colgante

Los espíritus les sonrieron con cariño antes de comenzar a brillar y meterse en los collares

BOOM

Corrieron al estruendo

Parecía una escena de una película de acción.

Había fuego rodeando la habitación destruida, en medio de todo se encontraban Raphael y Donatello, ambos en guardia frente a los cuerpos, que en ese momento, parecían criaturas salidas del infierno

-¡Deberían estar muertos! –gritó el que debería ser Leonardo

-No somos fáciles de engañar

-Eso es cierto –Balder salió de quien sabe dónde- De lo contrario esto no sería divertido –les dio una sonrisa maniática- Les propongo un trato, entréguenme los collares y prometo dejarlos vivir, incluso los dejaré unirse a mi ejército

-¡Jamás!

Y se desató la guerra

Todo se sumió en destrucción.

Skuld había logrado mantener a los seguidores de Balder fuera del campo de batalla con su hielo mientras su hermana utilizaba su poder sobre la naturaleza para atraparlos en ella.

Splinter peleaba con Hela, Raphael no habría creído que algún día tendría que pelear realmente contra su hermano mayor

Donnie, April y Casey trataban de detener al ente enmascarado, quien fue el responsable de que Hela llegase mal herida a la guarida de las tortugas

Balder sonreía con el espectáculo, pero pronto su ceño se frunció.

Faltaban dos.

-¡Boyakasha! –uno de los nunchakus aterrizó fuertemente en la cabeza de este ser

-¡Esto es por mi mamá! –Aunque no lo pareciera, la niña tenía mucha fuerza, le dio un puñetazo que llegó a romperle la nariz

-¡Mátenlos!

Tanto la Muerte como Leonardo corrieron en dirección hacia ellos con espadas en alto.

Tanta fue la sorpresa de los menores, que se quedaron en shock

Las espadas bajaron en un solo golpe

-¡NO!

Los collares brillaron

Mikey y Urd abrieron los ojos.

Las espadas seguían a centímetros de ellos.

-Co…rran –No esperaron a que se los dijeran dos veces

-Tu vienes con nosotros –Mikey envolvió a Balder con la cadena de su arma- No sé ustedes pero esto me pareció demasiado fácil –les dijo a sus hermanos

-Por primera vez el enano tiene razón –Raphael levantó a Balder-¿Dónde están?

-Ya es tarde, no te servirán de nada

-¿Qué…

-AHHHHHHH

El maniaco sonrió, había tenido un plan de respaldo por si el primero fallaba, si él no obtenía lo que quería por lo menos les quitaría algo a ellos

Y así fue

El enmascarado se había zafado de sus contrincantes, aprovechó que los cuerpos se encontraban en una batalla interna y les atravesó justo en el corazón

Ambos cayeron al suelo en un charco de sangre

Contra todos sus valores, Splinter sucumbió ante los sentimientos negativos e hizo lo que nunca en su vida.

Le cortó la cabeza al autor de toda esta desgracia.

Dos luces salieron de su cuerpo, hacia los otros dos en el campo

-Creo que fue un mal momento para regresar-dijo Leo intentando alivianar la tensión a pesar del dolor

Ya no les importó nada, se acercaron a ellos.

Raphael miró a Donnie, este negó con la cabeza

No había esperanza

-¡Aléjate de ella!

El enmascarado abrazaba a Hela como si su vida dependiera de ello

Las Nornas se preparaban para atacar

-Norvi….

-Lo siento –se quitó la máscara, ella le sonrió con cariño- Hela, lo siento tanto….

-No fue tu culpa…. –ella se acurrucó más a él, intentando evitar el frío- jeje creí que tendría que morir para verte otra vez…

-No digas eso, te vas a poner bien… –el hombre lloraba sin percatarse de que las niñas se abrazaban a su madre

-Mis niñas… que bueno que están bien….

* * *

-Leo no vayas a cerrar los ojos…. –Donnie trataba de detener la sangre pero las lágrimas nublaban su vista, intentando salvarlo a pesar de que su propia razón le decía que ya era tarde

-Hey bro, recuerda que me prometiste jugar conmigo cuando regresáramos a casa…. –Mikey trataba de sonreírle, pero era tan difícil

-No te atrevas a dejarnos Leonardo… -Le exigió Raphael- _"No otra vez, por favor"_

Splinter, April y Casey lloraban en silencio, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer

-¿Leo? ¡Leo!

-¡Mamá!

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos


	11. Epílogo

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

-Bueno amigos mortales ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia y ahora les contaré el epílogo….

-¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña bribona!

-¡Jamás, tortuga lenta!

-¡Les importaría! ¡Voy a contar el epílogo! –no le hicieron caso- ¡Leo has algo!

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupado con la comida

-Hermana…. –la miró con ojos suplicantes

-Yo tampoco puedo ayudarte Freya, además creo que sin querer ya rebelaste más de lo que te proponías, sin embargo…. ¿yo no te había pedido que pusieras el mantel y los platos?

-Amm esto –Miró a Hela que venía cargando a Urd, mientras su cuñado traía la bolsa de ingredientes- Ya voy…. –suspiró

-Los niños nunca cambian ¿verdad? –recogió el libro del suelo

-En eso te doy la razón Tang Shen –Hela le recibió el objeto con una sonrisa

-¡Mikey, deja el pastel!

-Pero April, tengo hambre

-Mikey, ya mismo está la comida

-Sí Leo

-Insisto en que el público debe saber lo que pasó

-Mejor déjaselos a su imaginación

-Norvi, tiene razón Freya, algunas cosas son mejor mantenerlas en secreto.

-Como digas hermana

-Skuld y Donnie están arreglando las computadoras –le avisó Casey a Hela

-Vaya nunca creí que nuestra hija se interesaría en la tecnología

-Yo tampoco, pero es mejor que el hobby de meter a los insectos en la casa

-¡La comida está lista! –les gritó Splinter

-Vamos, querida –le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras caminaban

-Leo, cuando regresemos a casa, ¿me puedes ayudar con mi videojuego?... –Mikey puso ojos de cachorro

-Sí, claro Mikey

LA familia se reunió frente a la casa de la diosa, para disfrutar del picnic que habían organizado hace un mes

Ya había pasado dos años desde que ellos habían vencido a Balder

Dos años de que Leo y Hela hubiesen estado a un segundo de morir.

Dos años desde que Freya había llegado en el último momento y les había regalado un soplo de vida

Dos años desde que encerraron a Balder en un jarrón, en lo más profundo del infierno

Y habían pasado ya, seis meses desde que el vientre de la Diosa de la Muerte había comenzado a crecer.

Ahora disfrutaban de la paz que había en ambos mundos

Tanto en el mundo real como en aquel en el que existen los personajes de las leyendas y mitos.

Mitos que no son mitos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectores, este es el final del trayecto, por fin lo logramos, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ya saben que siempre recibo opiniones, tomates, floreros o lo que gusten arrojarme no me quejo**

 **Cuídense, les agradezco a todos aquellos que han recorrido este largo camino conmigo.**

 **Mi otra historia está igualmente a punto de acabar. Eso sí pronto viene otra que no está basada en ninguna otra, esta si se originó completamente en mi retorcida mente.**

 **Mis mejores deseos**

 **Miko Eiko**


End file.
